War
by DriveRed
Summary: Years after the events of "Forever Red" General Venjix brings back some of the most powerful villains ever, also brining back Zordon, who revives some of the Rangers powers. All Power Rangers of Earth, and Space will fight in this epic battle. MMPR-PRS
1. An Evil Plan

**WAR**

**I do not own Power Rangers.**

It had been several years after ten Red Rangers had gone to the moon to destroy the last remaining Machine Empire generals. The mission had been a success, with the Red Wild Force Ranger, Cole Evans, destroying Serpentera, and General Venjix.

Or so they thought.

It was now the year 2012, and General Venjix was now standing in front of a machine, pressing some buttons.

"This re-animator should help with my ultimate plan." he said to himself. After pressing a series of buttons, two people appeared at the moon, and elderly man, and woman.

"Where are we?" asked the woman, clearly confused. The man just looked around.

"I don't know hun." he said to her. General Venjix then made his presence known.

"Good day to you two. I am General Venjix, and I am going to re-animate something of your past." he said to them. The older man looked at him.

"Just what are you talking about?" he asked angrily. Venjix laughed.

"You will see." he said. Soon the re-animator shot two beams at the couple, and they began to change. In a flash of light, there stood two of the biggest enemies that the universe had ever seen.

"Well how do you feel?" asked Venjix.

Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa looked at Venjix, more evilly than when they had first tried to take over the world.

"I feel like I'm 10,00 years young again." Rita said. Lord Zedd nodded.

"Yes, I feel all powerful again!" he roared. Venjix laughed.

"Good. You two will be part of my plan; to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all. I will re-animate your son, Thrax, along with Astronema. The Power Rangers won't know what hit them!" he laughed.

Unknown to them, bringing back the two evilest villains also brought back another. A beam of light shot towards Earth, with one of the most powerful people that anyone Ranger or villain had ever seen.

"Please hold on Rangers, I will be there soon." said Zordon


	2. Death of a Ranger

War

Chapter 2

It was Saturday, the day that Adam Park, and Tanya Sloan were to be married. It was a bright sunny day in Angel Grove, and most of the Rangers were going to be in attendance for the wedding. All of the original Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, Justin, the Space Rangers, and the Ranger teams Adam had fought alongside during his comeback stint, The Mystic Force Rangers, the Dino Thunder Rangers, the Ninja Storm Rangers, and the Operation Overdrive Rangers.

Adam was shaking in his shoes as he and his groomsmen were waiting. His best man was Rocky, and the groomsmen were his closest Ranger friends; Tommy, Jason, Justin, Carlos, and Billy. They all were wearing black tuxedos with green; Adam's first actual color (I consider Black his replacement color).

" Guys, I'm about to freak out now." Adam said, looking pale, and sick. Tommy clapped him on the back.

"Chill bro, everything will go smoothly." he said in an attempt to calm Adam down. Rocky however looked a bit sick himself.

"Explain to me again why Tanya had to pick her 17 year old sister to be Maid of Honor?" he asked. Since he was best man, he had to walk with her down the aisle and dance with her. Adam groaned

"For the last time Rocky, it is her sister. You have to dance with her ONCE. Then you can go do whatever you want with Aisha." Adam told him. Rocky laughed.

On the girls side, Tanya was also having a panic attack also. Her Maid of Honor, and sister, Tammy was rubbing her back. Her bridesmaids consisted of; Kat, Aisha, Cassie, Ashley, and Kim.

"Oh my Gosh I'm so nervous." Tanya said. Tammy patted her sisters shoulder.

"It will alright Tanya. Just be calm." Tammy said in a calm tone. Kat also taked to her.

"Just be happy Tanya. You're marrying Adam, the man you love." she said. Tanya smiled. She knew that Kat was right.

Kim then spoke up. "Has anyone seen Trini? We're supposed to have an all Yellow Picture." Kim asked. The others shook their heads.

Trini was in the city, buying some yellow roses for Tanya, and the girls.

"Thank you." she said to the man, giving him the money for the flowers. She then picked them up, and then proceeded to the church. On her way, she looked down an alley, and nearly dropped her jaw at the sight she saw.

"Oh no, Rita's back!" she yelled to herself.

Just then she heard a zap from behind her.

"She's not the only one whose back." said an evil, manly voice. Trini turned around to see Lord Zedd., only to have him zap her with his staff.

Trini then fell to the ground, a large smoking hole in her mid section. Laughing, Zedd disappeared.

The boys had already set up in the church, anxiously awaiting the girls. It was ten minutes past that the girls hadn't showed up. Adam then go scared.

"Guys, do you think she got cold feet?" he asked. The boys didn't know what to say.

A Police Officer then walked into the church, removing his hat. Jason, knowing the Officer, being on himself, walked up to him.

"Pat, what's up?" he asked. Pat shook his head.

"Jase, I don't know how to tell you this, but we found the body of Trini Kwan about 5 minutes ago. She's dead, and it looks like she got hit with an electric shock, there is a huge hole in her." he said sadly. Jason's eyes immediately filled up with tears. He turned to the others.

"Jason, what is it?" Billy asked. Jason then broke down crying.

"Guys, Trini is dead!" he yelled.


	3. Familiar Faces

War

Chapter 3

The wedding had been postponed. Jason, Kim, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam were all totally lost. The other Rangers just sat around, mourning the loss of the first Yellow Ranger.

"How did she get such a big hole in her?" asked Dax, the Blue Operation Overdrive Ranger. Rose, the Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger thought for a moment.

"There were no power lines down, and it was straight through her chest. I think it was an attack" she said. The others looked shocked.

"Who would want to attack Trini? All the villains we ever faced are gone." Kim said. Jason shook his head miserably.

"Someone had to have done this. Unless shock guns that can leave great gapping holes in people have been invented, there is no saying who could have done it." he said. He then got up and walked outside. Connor, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, looked at Tommy.

"This has really upset him, hasn't it Dr. O?" he asked his former Mentor. Tommy nodded.

"Trini and Jason were in love. He was planning on proposing to her tonight during the reception." Tommy said sadly.

"Poor Jason." Aisha said.

Jason walked outside, tears coursing down his face. The love of his life had been killed, and he wanted revenge.

"I swear I will find whoever did this, and they will pay!" he said to himself. Suddenly, there was an evil laugh.

"Pitiful Red Ranger, don't you remember your one rule that that idiot Zordon told you? Never use your pathetic powers for personal gain?" asked an evil female voice.

Jason spun around to see Rita Repulsa standing behind him, with a big smile on her face.

"What are you up to Rita? How did you even come back?" Jason asked angrily. Ria laughed.

"We were brought back by General Venjix, the last Machine Empire General that you thought you defeated. He also is doing me and Zeddy a few more favors. You Power Rangers will never stand a chance!" Rita laughed.

Jason grew angry. He thought that the Red Wild Force Ranger Cole had destroyed the General along with Serpentera.

"I won't allow you to hurt, or kill anymore Power Rangers." Jason boldly stated. Rita laughed.

"And what do you think you're going to do about it Jason?" she asked.

Suddenly, a bright light hit Rita. She screamed, and disappeared. Jason blocked his eyes, and soon the light was gone.

The others then rushed out of the church. Tommy reached Jason first.

"Jase, you ok?" he asked. Jason nodded

"Yeah I'm fine, but I now know how Trini died. You remember General Venjix? One of the last remaining Machine Empire members?" Jason asked Tommy.

Tommy nodded his head. "Yeah, that mission that us 10 Red Rangers went on."

Jason sighed. "Well I don't know how, but he survived, and apparently brought back Rita and Zedd, and I guess he's planning on brining back more villains, if Rita meant what she said about him doing them more favors." Jason finished.

The others looked at him in shock. Andros then spoke up.

"Jason, we were all there. We saw Cole destroy Serpentera along with General Venjix. We even searched the Moon." he said. Jason shook his head.

"I don't know how it happened, but he is back, and so are they!" he shouted, causing several people to look at them.

The others ushered Jason into the church, where he continued to shout.

"I don't believe it! The two people I hate most in the world are back, and they killed the girl I loved!" he roared.

Kim put her hand on his shoulder. "Shush Jason, it will be alright. We can beat them again." she said consolingly.

Jason glared at her. "Oh really? Last I knew, Me, Adam, Zack, and Trini still have our powers. The original Morphin team isn't even at its fullest!" he yelled at her. Kim stepped back in shock. Jason had never been like this. Tommy then put his hand on Jason's back.

"You forget that the Zeo Rangers still have their Powers. Justin still has his Blue ranger powers. The Space Rangers, Lightspeed Rangers, the Mystic Force Rangers, and the Operation Overdrive Rangers still have their powers." Tommy said assuring Jason. Jason sighed. He knew Tommy was right.

The same bright light that made Rita leave came back, and a man stood before them. He was wearing a gray robe, and had pale skin, and a bald head. Chip, the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger looked at the man.

"Are you an alien, or are you God himself?" he asked. The man laughed.

"You could consider me an alien, but a friendly one at that. I'm surprised that some of you others haven't recognized me yet." he said kindly.

Those who had ever served under him draopped their jaws, and they all had tears running down their faces. Tommy spoke up.

"Zordon, is that really you?" he asked in disbelief. Zordon then smiled at him.

"Yes Tommy, it is me. It is good to see you Rangers again, and the newest additions to the Power Ranger family. I come bearing grim news. General Venjix has indeed survived the attack, and has brought back Rita and Zedd. He plans to bring back more villains, and I am afraid that he will succeed, if we don't unite the Power Ranger groups together." he said grimly.


	4. Plan

War

Chapter Four

The Ranger who served under Zordon ran up to him and each gave him a hug, and he hugged them back happily. The only person who seemed down was Andros. Zordon looked at him.

"Andros, what is wrong?" the wise mentor asked. Andros looked down.

"I'm sorry I had to destroy you." he said sadly. Zordon walked up to him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You did exactly as I told you to. You should have no reason to feel any sort of remorse." he said kindly to Andros. Andros smiled. Tommy then stepped forward.

"Zordon, what do you mean Venjix is bringing back past villains?" asked Tommy. Zordon looked grave.

"General Venjix is using a re-animator to bring past the most evilest villains that the world has ever seen. Rita, and Zedd have been brought back now, but he is also brining back their son Thrax. He also plans on brining back Mesogog, Flurious and Moltor, Daishi, and Astronema." he finished sadly, looking at Andros.

"But we beat all these guys once, couldn't we do it again?" asked Connor. Zordon shook his head.

"You couldn't do it on your own. It will take all groups of Power Rangers to beat this most heinous army." Zordon replied. Rocky looked around.

"Well we have our Zeo Powers, Justin has his Turbo Powers.. The Space Rangers, Lightspeed Rangers, the Mystic Force Rangers, and the Operation Overdrive Rangers still have their powers. Oh and Wes and Eric of Time Force have theirs." Rocky reeled off.

"Yeah, and the Lost Galaxy Rangers could get their powers easily, but it would take them a bit to get here." said Billy. Zordon nodded.

"Billy, I need you to contact the Rangers of Aquitar, and also help me contact several other Ranger teams, of the future." Zordon told Billy. The others gasped, other than the Overdrive Rangers, Adam, Kira, Tori, and Xander.

"There are future Rangers?" Chip asked. Tori nodded.

"Yeah, there is the SPD Rangers, we fought along side of one during the team up with the Overdrive Rangers." she said. The other Rangers were shocked. Zordon again spoke.

"There is also a group called the RPM Power Rangers. They were created before the Time Force Rangers were, and fought to ensure the world wasn't wiped out by a rogue computer virus." he added.

The Rangers nodded. Maddie, the Blue Mystic Force Ranger, then spoke up.

"Um, Mr. Zordon. What about the rest of these Rangers Powers? Most of us still have ours, but the rest of the Morphin, Ninja Storm, and Dino Thunder Rangers don't have their Powers. And Justin is the only Turbo Ranger." she asked.

Zordon began to glow, and several lights hit the non powered Power Rangers. In a flash, their suits were on them.

"Your powers are now whole again. Tommy, I will create a Black Dino Thunder Ranger for your team, and Justin, I will make copies of the Turbo Rangers for you." he said. He then turned to Aisha, who was in the Yellow Mighty Morphin suit.

"Aisha, you will be taking over Trini's place as the Yellow Ranger. You have earned the right to do so." he told her. Aisha's eyes filled with tears.

"I won't let you guys down." she told the others, directing it to Jason.

It was then decided that the Zeo Rangers would go get the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, Justin would go get the Wild Force Rangers. The Space Rangers would go get the Lost Galaxy Rangers. The Dino Thunder Rangers (save Ethan) would go get the Jungle Fury Rangers. The Mighty Morphin Rangers (save Billy) would go get the newest team of Power Rangers, the Samurai Power Rangers. Zordon himself was going to pick up the Aquatian Rangers, and Trey the Gold Ranger. Billy and Ethan would start trying to get the SPD Rangers, and the RPM Rangers. Finally, the Mystic Force, Overdrive Rangers, and Ninja Storm teams would stay incase of an attack.

"Good luck Rangers. May the Power protect you all." Zordon had told them before they all left.

**Alright folks. Sorry for the delay. I figure I will say this now. I just bought a car, and am working on passing my road test. Also because of the increase in gas prices, I am going to be a workaholic for awhile so I have some gas money for this summer. So I hope you will all bear with me while I work on this. I promise I will keep updating when I can, and I am a man of my word =).**


	5. Phone call

War

Chapter Five

"Hello, this is Tommy. Is Carter around?" Tommy asked into his phone.

"_No, this is his wife Dana. Wait, Tommy Oliver? The one who recruited Carter for that space mission?" _asked Dana Grayson.

"Yes, the very same." Tommy answered.

"_Oh you just wait Mr. Oliver! You ask my husband to go into space, just DAYS before our freakin wedding, and he doesn't even tell me! I had the Cops, and the other Lightspeed Rangers looking for him! I swear if I see you, you are getting the ass kicking of a lifetime!"_ Dana yelled through the phone. Tommy pulled his head back away from the phone, not expecting her to yell.

"Um. I actually needed to talk to Carter about another Ranger mission, including the rest of the Lightspeed Rangers, and the Power Ranger teams on Earth, and in Space." Tommy said.

"_Oh is that so? We all are finally needed now eh? I'll talk to him when he gets home." _Dana said finally. Tommy then hung up the phone after she did.

"She didn't sound to happy to talk to you." Rocky commented. Tommy sighed. He knew Rocky was right.

"I'm sure she wasn't. You now know why I didn't go to their wedding." Tommy said sadly. After the Forever Red mission, Carter had invited the Red Rangers and their teams to his and Dana's wedding. Most of them went, save Tommy, who knew Dana would have killed him.

"So what do you think will happen?" Adam asked. He didn't know the Lightspeed Rescue team, but hopefully they would be quick to joining up and helping. Tanya grapsed her soon to be husbands hand.

"Well Dana is going to kill Tommy, and we are going to talk to them and see if they will help." she assured Adam.

"We're going to pull over at a Super 8 motel for the night, and hopefully we can talk to them tomorrow." Kat said, searching for the nearest motel.

**Hello again friends. Sorry its taking so long, but you can never rush a great thing, am I right? (And it might be the fact I'm also working on other fan fictions, and I'm trying to juggle time for them all. And also that I couldn't think of a good way to start off the Zeo/Lightspeed meeting.) Anywho, sorry it's a short one, but I figured it might be a bit humorous. **

**Next chapter the Zeo Power Rangers, and the Lightspeed Power Rangers will meet. Will the Lightspeed Rangers be in? Will Dana kill Tommy? **

**Find out next time on War!**


	6. Zeo meets Lightspeed

War

Chapter Six

The next day, the Lightpseed Rescue Rangers, waited in an empty parking lot for the Zeo Rangers. Dana had talked to Carter after he got home from work, and he quickly got a hold of the other Rangers. They had quickly accepted, and retrieved their morphers.

"I'm going to kill him." Dana kept muttering to herself. Carter put his hand on her shoulder.

"Dana, don't kill him. It was my fault for not telling you." he said. Dana shot daggers at him.

"I am going to beat the shit out of him. If you try and stop me, you will sleep on the couch for the next month and a half." she threatened. Carter sighed. Kelsey put an assuring hand on his shoulder.

"Just let her get it out. Then I'm sure things will be MUCH better." Kelsey said to Carter. Ryan laughed.

"Dana will be fine." he said. Joel however scoffed.

"That girl is dangerous when she is pissed off. She beat the crap out of me during training one day because I made her mad." he said.

Just then, Tommy's jeep pulled into the parking lot, and the Zeo Rangers came out, wearing their Zeo Ranger colors. Both teams walked forward. Dana got there first, and slapped Tommy across the face.

"That is for the stupid Red Ranger mission you HAD to have happen WITHOUT my knowledge." she snapped at Tommy.

Tommy grabbed his cheek. "I take it you must be Dana." he said somewhat lamely.

Carter walked up and held out his hand and shook Tommy's.

"Tommy, its been awhile. To the rest of you, I'm Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger. This is Chad, the Blue Ranger, Joel the Green Ranger, Kelsey the Yellow Ranger. You all seemed to know who my lovely wife is, Dana, the Pink Ranger, and this is her brother, Ryan, the Titanium Ranger." Carter said.

"Well, I'm Tommy, the Red Zeo Ranger, to those of you who don't know me. This Kat, the Pink Ranger, Tanya the Yellow Ranger, Rocky the Blue Ranger, and Adam the Green Ranger. Our team's sixth Ranger, Trey the Gold Ranger isn't here yet, since he is an alien from Space." Tommy said. Both teams then smiled and shook hands.

Chad then spoke up. "Alright Tommy, what's going on?" he asked. Dana then looked at him.

"Yes Tommy, what is so important that we all had to come out here?" she asked. Tommy then took a deep breath.

"Well, first off Carter. You remember the Moon mission we had, with all the Red Rangers? Well General Venjix, the one who took off in Serpentera somehow managed to survive, and used some kind of reanimator to revive Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. He is also reviving their son Thrax, not to mention the evil Astronema, and mesogog, a villain that the Dino Thunder Rangers, a team I was the Black Ranger of had to face. They are going to try and take over the world, and it is up to the teams of Earth, and Space to fight them and win." Tommy finished.

The Lightspeed Rangers thought for a moment. Carter was the first to speak.

"I'm in." he said. Chad then spoke up.

"I'm also in. No one is going to take over Earth." he stated boldly. Kelsey then stepped forward.

"This is going to totally rock! I'm in!" she said enthusiastically. Ryan also stepped forward.

"I will fight until there is nothing left in me." he said. Joel then sighed.

"I guess I'm in. My wife isn't going to like this." he said. Dana then looked at Tommy.

"I'm definitely in." she said. Tommy smiled.

"Thank you all. I promise that with all of the Ranger teams united, they won't stand a chance." he said.

The Zeo Rangers then began to head back to Tommy's jeep when Dana's foot kicked Tommy in the rear. Tommy flew up and landed. Turning around, he gapped at her.

"Ok, I deserved the slap, but what was that for?" he asked. Dana only gave a grimace.

"That is for if any of us get hurt in this battle. Oh and trust me on one thing. I am trained in more Martial Arts than you, and I was a Hide and Seek champion at age 10. So running and hiding, and self-defense isn't a good idea if you know what I mean." she said. Tommy's face was of pure fear as he walked away from the Lightspeed Rangers. He kept looking over his shoulder as he walked away, while Dana had a satisfied look on her face. The best, and longest serving Power Ranger now had a new fear, a Ranger wife.

As the Zeo Rangers drove away, the Lightspeed Rangers just stared at Dana. Joel was the first to speak.

"You know, I think we ought to let Dana take down these guys by herself." he said jokingly. Dana turned to him, and in the calmest voice asked him.

"How would you like to be taken out first?" she asked. Joel grabbed his cowboy hat and ran away in fear. Carter just sighed.

"I hope if we have girls, they don't turn out like Dana." he said sadly.

**Alrighty folks. Today I would like to stress the importance of saving your files, and luck. I went to help my dad do something yesterday, not saving this chapter. Afterwards, I plugged in my AC, and accidentally hit the reset power switch. My computer shut off and I thought I lost the file. However, I was LUCKY enough to want to write it again, and the file was found. That was a very disheartening moment.**

**Anyways, next chapter; Justin goes to Ocean Bluff and talks to the Jungle Fury Power Rangers. Will they be willing to fight? Will there be unexpected allies? Will Tommy ever get over his new fear of Dana Mitchell-Grayson?**

**Find out next time on War!**


	7. Wild Force Joins

_War_

_Chapter 7_

Justin and his old buddy Storm Blaster drove for at least 4 hours from Angel Grove to Turtle Cove to meet the Wild Force Rangers.

"Man this is too much country side for me." he said to Storm Blaster. Storm Blaster made a noise, which meant he agreed with Justin. Sighing, he saw a sign that stated Turtle Cove 54 miles. "Oh come on! Why couldn't I have gone to get the Jungle Fury Rangers? They only live two hours away." he groaned.

Elsewhere in Turtle Cove, six individuals were transported to one area, each wearing a different color; red, yellow, blue, black, white, and silver. The one in red looked at the others. "Taylor!, Max! Danny! Alyssa! Merrick! How have you guys been?" he exclaimed.

Taylor looked up at him. "Not too bad Cole, how about yourself?" she asked him.

"Not too bad." he replied. "Do you guys know why we are here?" he asked them. Merrick looked down.

"The only way we could have gotten here is by the Princess." he said matter of factly.

"That is right. I have brought you all here for a reason." said a voice behind them. They turned to see Princess Shayla standing behind them, their Ranger vests, and Growl Phone, and Lunar Caller in her hands.

"Princess Shayla!" they all exclaimed running up to her, and trying to hug her, but ultimately knocking her over.

"Hello everyone! I'm sorry for bothering you all, but there is a big problem. Powerful evils have been reawaken, and a Power Ranger is on his way here to recruit you all for a mission." said the Princess.

"Wait, is it another Red Ranger mission? That was the worst call ever!" Max said angrily. Cole looked at him apologetically, remembering the Red Ranger mission.

The Princess shook her head. "No, it is a mission with every single Power Ranger on Earth, and from Space." she said.

Suddenly, Justin and Storm Blaster drove to the area the Wild Force Rangers were. They looked up at him in shock.

"Who are you?" asked Alyssa. Justin hopped out of the car.

"I'm Justin Stewart, the Blue Turbo Ranger. I've come to ask for you're help. Many past evil villains are being brought back by a General Venjix. Cole should remember him the Red Ranger mission." Justin started

Cole looked at him in shock. "But I destroyed him!" he said in horror. Justin just shook his head.

"He survived. Now he is bringing back Rita repulsa, Lord Zedd, Astronema, Daishi, two villains named Flurious amd Moltor, Rita's and Zedd's son Thrax, and someone named Mesogog." Justin said.

Cole walked forward. "I should have destroyed him once, and I will gladly try again. I'm in." he said. The other Rangers nodded their approval.

Princess Shayla then spoke up. "I will go also, and help out in any way I can." she said.

Justin smiled. "Thank you all. We better get a move on. It's about a 4 and a half hour drive here." he said miserably.

Shayla laughed. " I can teleport us there." she said happily. Soon enough, they all disappeared back to Angel Grove.

It was in space where Andros sighed. "I can't believe that Venjix turned my sister back into Astronema." he said sadly. After al lthe pain he went through to save her, he now had to save her again.

Ashley put her arm around him. "It will be OK Andros. Once we all unite, we can stop this evil once and for all." she said trying to soothe him.

"As right as you are yellow Ranger, you cannot do much harm to Astronema." said a voice behind them. All of the Rangers turned around and gasped.

There stood Ecliptor, one of the most powerful villains they had ever faced.

"What do you want Ecliptor?" Andros yelled.

"I wish to chat." Ecliptor said to the Rangers.

**Alright fan, I first want to say a Happy Memorial Day to you all. To those of you who are in the Military, or have served in the Military, thank you for all that you have done.**

**Now, first off. I enjoy the reviews that you all are giving. These reviews are what make me want to write more and more. I thank you all for them. **

**Second, I know this chapter was short, but I figure I should tell you all why. This chapter was based on Wild Force, and I HATE Wild Force. I know one chapter said Justin was getting them, but then I put he was getting the Jungle Fury Rangers (the other season I totally despise), but I made a mistake lol (good job DriveRed).**

**So, the Wild Force Rangers have been recruited, and Ecliptor has shown up? What does he have to say? Will the Lost Galaxy Rangers be willing to fight?**

**Find out next time on War.**


	8. A New Fighter

War

Chapter 8

The Space Rangers were shocked, and silent as they looked at Ecliptor.

"What do you want to chat about Ecliptor? As you can see, we are quite busy." growled Carlos.

"I know about General Venjix re-animating evil villains. Somehow, his re-animator managed to bring me back. I know he captured Karone, and made her into Astronema once again. I am here to help you fight. I want to bring Karone back to her senses. She was like my child, and I raised her, and loved her as if she were my own. Now I see she has a family, a human family." Ecliptor said sadly.

Andros looked at Ecliptor in a face full of shock, angry, and sadness. "So you want to help us?" he asked

Ecliptor nodded. "Yes. I know see she should have never have been evil. I understand now what being good feels like. Red Ranger, I owe you an apology. All the times I have fought you, and tried to kill you. Let me help you now." he said, holding out his hand.

Andros thought for a minute, and then pushed aside Ecliptors hand. "I couldn't trust you when we fought, and I can't trust you now. How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?" he asked angrily.

Ecliptor grabbed Andros's jacket, and slammed him up against the wall. "Do NOT be a fool Red Ranger! You need me for this! You aren't the only one who cares for Karone!" Ecliptor shouted. The others ran to help Andros, but Ecliptor held up his sword.

"What will it be Red Ranger?" asked Ecliptor.

"Fine, you can help out. I guess I owe you an apology for all the times I tried I tried to destroy you as well." Andros sighed.

"No, that was self defense. It was quite understandable. Now, where are we going?" asked Ecliptor.

TJ cleared his throat. "We're going to Mirinoi to get the Lost Galaxy Power Rangers to help us in this giant battle." he replied to Ecliptor.

Ecliptor nodded. "Alright, and Rangers. I'm sorry for the times we fought. You're a good group of heroes. Don't let any evil tell you different." he said to them.

They looked shocked, but then smiled. They had made a new ally. Knowing what he was like in battle, they knew Ecliptor would be a huge asset.

Ashley pulled Andros aside. "Do you really think we can trust him?" she asked him.

Andros looked at the back of Ecliptor and then looked at Ashley smiling.

"I think we can. After all, everyone can change." he told her.

**So Ecliptor joined the team? This may prove to be well in the Rangers favor. **

**Next chapter; The Space Rangers gather up the Lost Galaxy Rangers. What have they been up to these past many years? Are there changes in them? And will one regain their powers for this battle?**

**Find out next time on War**


	9. Return of Powers

War

Chapter 9

On the planet of Mirinoi, a man by the name of Mike Corbett stood at a gate. It was his job to only ensure authorized personnel got through the gate, despite the fact it was only a small group of people allowed through.

Mike wasn't one to every let his mind go off of his work, but as of late, his mind had begun to wonder. Not to the idea of what could be for dinner when he went to his brothers, but of his past, as the Magna Defender.

Back a few years ago, he and his coworkers, Kai and Kendrix, had been on a Moon training mission, and had found out his brother Leo, had been a stowaway aboard Terra Venture. While on the moon, a girl named Maya had come through a portal, saying that her home planet of Mirinoi. Mike and Kendrix had gone with Maya to help her, and he had ordered Leo to stay behind with Kai. Leo however, followed them. Kai then showed up with a guy named Damon. While fighting these bug like monsters called Sting Wingers, Mike had begun fighting this guy named Furio. In a desperate attempt, Mike pulled the Red Quasar Saber out of the stone. Then Kai pulled out the Blue Quasar Saber, Damom pulled out the Green Saber, Maya pulled out the Yellow Saber, and Kendrix pulled out the Pink Saber. Suddenly, Furio ripped open a crevice in the ground, causing Mike to fall in. Leo went to help him, but Mike and ensured Leo take the Red Quasar Saber . Mike then let go, falling into the crevice, leaving Leo to carry on for him.

Mike didn't remember much after that. All he remembered was that he appeared on a volcano part of Terra Venture, having been freed by the Magna Defender, who used him to be able to get out of the same crevice. Mike then embraced his friends, and brother. The next day, Leo had been planning on returning the Quasar Saber to Mike, but Mike refused, saying it was meant for Leo. During a battle, Mike had wished he could help Leo and the others out, and he got his chance. The Magna Defender had appeared as a ghost, and presented his powers, and Torozord to Mike, making him the second Magna Defender.

Mike endured many battles, and ultimately lost his powers. In the Lost Galaxy, a portal opened, but was closing, and Terra Venture needed to escape. Mike used Torozord, and managed to keep the portal opened, but destroyed Torozord, and his powers. The Magna Defender then appeared to him later, saying he used the powers well.

Now Mike stood there, wanting a chance to be able to fight once again. He was so lost in thought, he failed to notice the group of people in front of him.

"Mirinoi to Mike?" a female voice said to him. Mike nsapped out of it and saw Maya, the former Yellow Galaxy Ranger, and Leo's wife standing in front of him. Also standing there was his brother, and his two coworkers, Kai and Kendrix, who were also husband and wife.

"What's up guys?" Mike asked. Then the Space Rangers appeared next to the Lost Galaxy Rangers.

"Mike, its been awhile." Andros said, shaking Mike's hand. Mike smiled.

"Everything alright?" Mike asked. Andros looked down.

"No, everything isn't alright. Evil Forces are being brought back. It is going to take the combined efforts of every Power Ranger of Earth and Space to fight it. We need your help." Andros told Mike.

Mike looked sad. "I wish I could help, but I don't have my Powers anymore." he said sadly.

"Nonsense." said a voice. Mike turned around to see the Magna Defender ghost walking towards him, the Magna Saber pulled out.

"Magna Defender, what are you doing here? And what do you mean nonsense to me not having my Powers anymore?" Mike asked.

"Simple my friend, I can regenerate the Magna Defender powers, and make you the Magna Defender once again." he told Mike. He held out the saber, which turned from ghost to real. Mike grabbed it, and then felt the Power rush through him. Suddenly, the Magna Defender suit was on him, and disappeared, leaving the Magna morphers on him.

"Wow, I'm back!" Mike said ecstatically. The others smiled.

"Well, let's go get Damon." Leo said. Once Mike was relieved, they went towards Damon's apartment, and began talking to him. After groaning about how his girlfriend would be mad about him leaving, the Lost Galaxy Rangers went to the stone, and pulled out their Quasar Sabers.

The Rangers then went to the Astro Megaship mark II, and headed off towards Earth. These Rangers were ready to fight once again.

Elsewhere, General Venjix had just managed to bring back another villain.

"Hello Mesogog." he said to the dinosaur creature. Mesogog looked at him.

"What do you want?" he asked General Venjix.

Venjix just laughed. "I wish for you to help me destroy every single Power Ranger." Venjix said to Mesogog.

"Count me in." Mesogog said

Venjix just laughed. Soon the Power Rangers would be history, and the Earth would be destroyed.

**Well, it seems the Lost Galaxy Rangers are in. I know it's a chapter based on Mike, but I felt he BARELY got any recognition as a hero in the Lost Galaxy series, other than getting the Magna Defender powers, and losing them.**

**Next, the Dino Thunder Rangers go to Ocean Bluff to get the Jungle Fury Rangers. How will that outcome be?**

**Find out next time on War!**

**PLEASE NOTE: I do not own Power Rangers.**


	10. Jungle Fury Joins

War

Chapter 10

"How much farther is Ocean Bluff?" Kira asked Trent as they drove towards Ocean Bluff. Not that she minded the drive, but it had been almost 2 hours since they had left.

Connor sighed. "I keep saying we are almost there!" he said in disbelief that she wouldn't believe him.

Kira looked back at Connor and glared at him. "Last time you said we were nearly there was on our way to Angel Grove. And if memory serves correctly, we weren't even close to being there!" she shouted.

Trent pulled off the road and glared at his girlfriend and his friend. "If there is one more yell in this car, I swear I will make you two walk the rest of the way." he said in a dead calm voice. The two stopped, knowing Trent was very serious.

"Trent, you wouldn't make me walk to Ocean Bluff, would you?" Kira asked. Trent smiled.

"Of course not." he said to her. She smiled back at him.

Connor looked shock. "Trent, would you make me walk?" he asked.

Trent looked back at Connor. "I'd probably make you walk." he said.

Connor sat back in his seat and glared at the two while they continued their drive to Ocean Bluff.+

It took the Dino Thunder Rangers another half hour to get to Ocean Bluff, and once they did, they were in shock. People were running in all directions. Explosions were almost everywhere. The three Rangers got out of Trent's Ford Focus, and looked around.

"What's going on?" Connor asked in horror.

Kira shook her head. "I have no idea." she said in as much shock as Connor.

"Hello again Rangers. I see you all have grown in these past few years." a voice behind them said. They turned around to see Mesogog standing behind them. Connor then did the instinctive thing any Ranger would do, he pulled out his Dino Morpher.

"Dino Thunder, Power up!" he yelled, morphing into his Red Ranger form. He then pulled out his Thundermax Saber, and ran towards Mesogog. Mesogog laughed at Connor's attempts to fight him, until Connor finally struck him in the chest.

"You will regret ever doing that Red Ranger!" Mesogog said. Connor smiled under his helmet.+

Soon, Kira and Trent joined Connor in their Ranger suits, and began facing off against Mesogog. Mesogog then began to prove to be too much for the three Rangers.

"Super Dino Mode!" they yelled, going into their spiked form. They charged at Mesogog, who sent an energy blast that knocked them back hard, making them de-morph. They hit the ground, writhing in pain.

"So sorry Rangers, but it seems I must klill you all now." Mesogog said vilely. The Rangers groaned, knowing this was the end.+

Suddenly, a red Tiger like image hit Mesogog, sending him flying. Then a yellow Cheetah, and a blue Jaguar. The Dino Thunder Rangers looked up in astonishment.

Mesogog pushed himself up from the ground. "Who did that?" he yelled into the city.

"We did." said a voice. The Rangers and Mesogog turned to see a Red, Blue, and Yellow Ranger walk in front of them.

"Who are you?" Mesogog asked. The Blue Ranger walked forward.

"We are the Jungle Fury Power Rangers." he said.

Mesogog then stood up. "I will destroy you all!" he said to them. A Purple Wolf then hit him from the back, and the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger walked out of a dark alley.

"I do not believe so my dinosaur looking friend." the Wolf Ranger said to him. Mesogog then went for the Wolf Ranger, when a large White Rhino spirit floored Mesogog. Looking up in pain, he saw the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger standing near the group.

"Time for you to become extinct." the Rhino Ranger said to Mesogog.

"This isn't over!" Mesogog yelled, before he disappeared. The Jungle Fury Rangers then ran over to the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"You guys and gal OK?" the Wolf Ranger asked as they helped them up.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, but we have a serious problem. An evil villain is brining back past evil villains, and we need your help. We need you five to comeback to Angel Grove with us." he told the Jungle Fury Rangers.

They powered down, and the man who was in the Wolf Ranger suit nodded.

"Let me go close up the shop. I'm R.J. by the way." he said shaking their hands.

The one in red then held out his hand. "I'm Casey, the Red Ranger. That's Theo the Blue Ranger, Lily the Yellow Ranger, and Dom the Rhino Ranger." he said.

"I'm Connor the Red Ranger, that's Kira the Yellow Ranger, and Trent the White Ranger." Connor replied.

"No Blue Ranger?" Theo asked.

Trent looked at Theo. "He's back in Angel Grove helping another Ranger with a task." he said. Theo nodded.

R.J. then rejoined them. "Shop's all closed. Threw out all the lingering customers." he said cheerfully.

"So lets get going!" Lily yelled energetically.

Kira laughed. "I'm going to get along great with this Yellow!" she said happily.

The Dino Rangers went back to Trent's Ford Focus, while the Jungle Fury Rangers went to Theo's blue Chrysler PT Cruiser.

As they drove away, Connor looked at Kira.

"Are we there yet?" he asked. Kira then sighed angrily, and unbuckled her seat belt and went back and started hitting Connor.

Trent pulled over, and sighed.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." he muttered to himself.

**Hello fans! Hope you are enjoying the nice weather outside.**

**Well it looks like Connor pissed off Kira (again), and the Jungle Fury Rangers are in! Poor Mesogog, getting thrown around like a rag doll by the Animal Spirits.**

**Next chapter: Ethan and Billy get the SPD, and RPM Power Rangers. Will they co-operate? And is this something shocking that will happen?**

**Find out next time on War!**


	11. Rangers of the Future

War

Chapter 11

"Almost done with this Billy." Ethan called to Billy as he finished up part of a machine. Billy nodded at him and continued on with his work. They were working on a Time Machine that Billy had started on Aquitar, and was almost complete.

"Awesome Ethan, we just need to bring back these Rangers, and we should be almost complete with the uniting of Rangers." Billy said to Ethan.

"Rangers from the future. That is just so awesome." Ethan said dreamily. Billy laughed at the younger Rangers sentence. He was also excited to see what the Power Rangers were like in the future.

Soon Ethan attached the piece he had worked on to the machine, and stepped back.

"Alright Ethan, take cover when I count to three. This should bring both teams back to this time." Billy told him.

"And if it doesn't?" Ethan asked, a bit worried.

Billy looked at him. "Then both our teams will lack Blue Rangers." he said honestly. Ethan gulped, and ran out of the room, and building. Billy laughed. "Some people are just so gullible." he said to himself.

He pressed the button, and suddenly there were a lot of light flashes, and a loud buzzing noise. Silhouettes of individuals then came into focus.

Ethan looked at the building from the outside, and saw that there was no danger. "Damn you Billy. I'm not falling for that again." he said as he went back into the building.

Finally, the flashing stopped, and there were 15 people standing around the time machine. Five individuals had on grey uniforms with their designated Ranger color on them. There was a tall blue dog, and a cat like woman in a white lab coat. There were then five individuals wearing Ranger color t shirts, and black jackets with their Ranger colors, and mysterious symbols on the back, along with two people wearing Ranger color, and black jumpsuits. Finally, a shorter woman wearing a white lab coat.

"Hello fellow Rangers. I am Billy Crantson, the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger. My friends, and every Power Ranger of Earth and Space at this time need to ask for your help." he said to them.

The blue dog stepped forward. "I am commander Doggie Cruger of Space Patrol Delta Earth division. These are my Rangers; Sky Tate; Red Ranger, Bridge Carson; Blue Ranger, Jack Landors, newly reinstated Green Ranger, and a former Red Ranger. Elizabeth Delgado; Yellow Ranger, and Sydney Drew; Pink Ranger. This is Kat Manx, our technology specialist. I also serve as the SPD Shadow Ranger." Cruger told Billy.

The short woman in the white lab coat stepped forward. " I am Dr. K, and these are my Ranger Operators. Scott Truman; Ranger Red, Flynn McAllister; Ranger Blue, Summer Landsdown, Ranger Yellow, Ziggy Grover, Ranger green, Dillon, Ranger Black, and gem and Gemma, Rangers Gold and Silver." she told the others.

Suddenly the light flashes started again, and a young woman came out of the machine. By this time Ethan had come in and saw the new arrival and the Rangers. The girl turned out to be a taller girl with long black hair, and a stern expression. She turned to Dr. K. "You honestly expected to randomly go into a time portal, and leave me back there?" she asked.

Dillon then went up and hugged the girl. "You didn't have to come." he said.

She smiled. "I had to come. I wasn't going stay while my brother fought." she said.

Ziggy then stepped forward. "This is Tenaya, Dillon's sister, who was one evil, and now good." he said.

Ethan cleared his throat. "I'm Ethan, the Blue Dino Thunder Power Ranger." he said.

Flynn laughed. "Ah yes, a room with mostly Blue Rangers. A dream come true lads and lasses. Now where is the nearest store? I'm in the mood to have a Blue Ranger gathering. Smoothies on the house boys!" he said enthusiastically.

Billy laughed. "Hang on a minute Flynn. Now while you are all here, I want to go over why you are all here. An evil robot named General Venjix of the Machine Empire has re-animated Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd. He also plans on bringing back their son Thrax, and other villains known as Mesogog, Flurious, and Moltor, Astronema, and Daishi. It is up to us as Rangers to unite and destroy these villains." Billy told them

Scott looked at him. "But we just defeated Venjix." he said.

Dr. K. shook her head. "That was a computer virus that I created Scott. This must be a different Venjix." she stated.

Billy nodded. "That is affirmative." he said. "Are you all willing to join in our fight?" he asked apprehensively.

Cruger stepped forward. "I am willing to fight, as I hope my Rangers are." he said looking at them. They nodded back.

Scott then stepped forward. "I am willing to fight, and I believe my team feels the same way." he said. They also nodded.

Billy smiled. "Thank you Rangers. This is a great thing you are doing for the history of Power Rangers." he said.

Suddenly Justin and the Wild Force Rangers entered the room. "Hey guys, I'm back!" Justin said.

Ethan went up and clapped Justin on the back. "Welcome back bro." he said.

Flynn looked at Justin, and Max. "More Blue Rangers? Celebration lads!" he yelled.

Elizabeth Delgado took one look at the man wearing the black Wild Force vest. He looked very familiar. Suddenly, the realization of who it was struck her, and she fainted.

**Hello there all. Sorry about the time length it took to do this chapter. I bought an Xbox 360, and got into this L. game. Very fun.**

**So the Rangers of the future are willing to fight. Why did Z faint? Will Flynn have his Blue Ranger party?**

**Also, yes I know its weird that I used the post Endings, pre Once a Ranger SPD ranking, but I kind of wanted to put into perspective how Sky has changed as a person and leader. Also, yes Jack is Green Ranger. I felt he needed to be involved.**


	12. A Familiar Face

War

Chapter 12

When Z regained her consciousness, Jack, and Commander Cruger were standing over her.

"Z, you alright?" Jack asked her in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little bit dizzy. I need to step outside for a second." she said. Before anyone could stop her, she rushed outside, tears running down her eyes.

The Rangers looked at her, confused at what happened.

"Is she alright? She took one look at me and fainted." Danny said sadly.

Cruger looked at Danny. "It's not your fault. What is your name?" he asked Danny.

"I'm Danny Delgado." he said. The SPD crew's faces dropped.

"I'll go make sure Z is OK." Jack said walking towards the door.

Once Jack had left, Scott spoke up. "So, where are all the other Rangers?" he asked.

"They will be on their way soon." Billy assured them. "_I hope Zordon is having luck out in Space." _he thought to himself.

"And that is why you are needed on Earth." Zordon said to the Alien Rangers of Aquitar.

The five Ranger; Aurico, Cestro, Delphine, Corcus, and Tidus nodded. "We will go where we are needed. We will go to Earth now." Aurico told Zordon. The five Rangers then left Aquitar by teleportation and proceeded towards Earth.

Zordon sighed. "I have gotten every Ranger or ally from Space that I can. All I have to do now is get back to Earth and pray that all the Rangers have been united." he said to himself.

Using his telepathic powers, he saw that the Alien Rangers were halfway to Earth, the Blue Senturion, and the Phantom Ranger were almost there, Trey the Gold Ranger, and Pyrimidas were also close.

Suddenly, a song randomly started playing through his head. Interested, he teleported from Aquitar, back to Earth.

Jack found Z outside wiping away tears, and crying silently. Slowly, he walked up to her and put his arm around her. "What's wrong Z? You normally don't freak out like that." Jack asked her.

Z turned her head towards Jack. "Jack, that was my father. He died soon after I was born. All I have to remember him by is a picture." she said sadly. She then proceeded to cry again.

Jack hugged her. "It's OK Z. You have this chance to be with him now, and fight along side of him. You can make some fond memories with him now." he assured his best friend.

"You're right. But what about the rules? You know everyone will have their memories wiped" she asked tearfully.

"I won't let that happen." he told her firmly.

"Thanks Wes. Good to know that you and the Time Force Rangers will be willing to help out." Mack said into the phone. Since there was no action going on, the Ninja Storm, Mystic Force, and Operation Overdrive Rangers all sat around and did nothing, until Mack realized no one had gotten a hold of the Time Force Rangers.

"Well, I'm officially bored." Will said.

"Yeah, same here." said Dustin.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Do you two understand that this is the ultimate team up of Power Rangers? This will go down in history." he told them sternly.

"Yeah, well getting the Rangers could go a bit faster." Ronny said.

"Don't worry, soon the others will be here. Then the biggest fight of our lives will begin." Blake told the others. There was then an awkward silence amongst them.

**Hello fans, sorry for the long awaited update on War. Had been busy, and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Next Generation was beginning to become fun to write lol.**

**Alrighty, so Z has finally seen her father for the first time. Will she tell him she is his daughter? What was the song Zordon heard? How could the Power Rangers (and the author) forget the Time Force Rangers (a personal favorite team)?**

**Next Time on War: The old meet the new as the Mighty Morphin team meets the Samurai Team. How is Jason's mood since Trini died? Will there be any new romances?**

**Find out next time on War.**

**PS Hope everyone had a fun, and safe 4th**** of July**


	13. Old meet the New

War

Chapter 13

"Wonder where these Samurai Rangers are." said Aisha as the Mighty Morphin team walked through the city where the Samurai Rangers lived in.

Jason just continued forward. "We keep searching until we find them." he said rather curtly.

Kimberly frowned at Jason's remark. She knew that Trini's death had affected him greatly, but taking it out on Aisha wasn't a good idea. "Jason, why don't we stop for a minute? Get some lunch. Rest." Kim asked him.

Jason sighed. "Fine, but a half hour only. We need to find these Samurai Rangers." he said.

Zack and Aisha went to the local Burger King, while Kimberly decided that it was time to have a talk with Jason about his behavior.

"Jason, I know Trini's death has you upset, it has us all upset. But don't go taking it out on Aisha, or any of us." she started off.

"Look, I know I've been an ass, but you have no idea how I feel. I loved her with all that I could offer, and now she's gone." replied Jason sadly.

"So kind of like how it worked with Tommy and I? Which I can't believe I have to fight a war with him" Kim asked.

Jason glared at her. "Stay off that subject Kim! You and I both know that you were the one to end the relationship! You wrote him that pathetic ass letter, not him! So do yourself a favor and get over it!" he yelled at her.

Kim glared back at Jason. "Do you think I wanted to end that relationship? No. But something happened that required me to end it!" she snapped at him.

"What was it? It had better be a freakin good reason." Jason said.

"I was pregnant with another mans child!" Kim yelled. Noticing Jason's shocked expression, she bowed her head. "There, I said it." she said.

"So you cheated on him?" Jason asked, shocked.

"Yes. During the whole being captured thing by Divatox, I was pregnant." she said woefully.

"Who is the father?" Jason asked.

Kim looked at him shamefully. "The father of the child is Skull."

Jason's jaw dropped. "You cheated on Tommy with Skull? Seriously?" he asked.

"I was going through a tough time in my life. My mom moved to France, I gave my Power Coin up to Kat. I was going to the Pan Globals, and leaving Tommy. I was confused, and Skull helped me through it. He and I got married soon after the letter." she told him.

The two stood there for a few minutes before Zack and Aisha showed up with Burger King.

"Alright Jason, for you my main man, a Double Whopper with Bacon and Cheese. Kim, my main girl, a Buck Double." Zack said happily, handing over their food.

"Thanks bro." Jason said, giving Zack a high five.

Soon the Rangers found themselves walking in the woods in the outskirts of the city. They wandered down a trail for a few minutes, before they heard a voice behind them. "You know these woods are private property." said a male voice from behind them.

The Rangers turned around to see the Red Samurai Ranger walking towards them. Jason stepped forward. "I'm Jason Lee Scott, the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. This is Zack Taylor, Black Ranger, Aisha Campbell, Yellow Ranger, and Kimberly Skullavage, Pink Ranger. We need you and your team for a mission."

"Oh really?" the Red Ranger asked. He then powered down to his human state. "Follow me." he said.

The Rangers followed him into the woods where they came to an opening, the walked through a gate, and into a Mansion, and training area. In the training area were five other teenagers, wearing the same training outfit like the Red Ranger was wearing, except in their Ranger colors; blue, green, yellow, pink, and gold. There was also an older gentleman overseeing their practice.

"Everyone, hang on a second." the Red Ranger called. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What's up Jayden?" asked the boy in blue.

Jayden looked at his team, and then the Mighty Morphin team. "This is Jason Scott Lee, Aisha Campbell, Zack Taylor, and Kimberly Skullavage, the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." he told his team. His team nearly fell over at his words.

The one in green ran up to them. "I'm Mike, the Green Samurai Ranger! Always been a big fan!" he said shaking their hands.

The blue guy walked up to them. "I'm Kevin, the Blue Samurai Ranger." he said.

The girl in yellow walked up to them bubbly. "I'm Emily, the Yellow Samurai Ranger." she said sweetly.

The girl in pink walked up. "I'm Mia, the Pink Samurai Ranger."

The boy in gold walked up. "I'm Antonio, the Gold Samurai Ranger. Pleasure to meet you all! This calls for a celebration! Who wants a fish fry?" he called out to everyone.

"Maybe later Antonio. I am Mentor Ji, mentor of the Samurai Rangers." the older man said to them.

"Nice to meet you all. We need you all for a mission. A General that should have been destroyed in an all Red Ranger mission has brought back several past villains; including Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Astronema, Mesogog, Flurious, Moltor, and Rita, and Zedd's son Thrax. Every Power Ranger on Earth, Space, and from the future is going to be fighting. We need your help to fight." Aisha told them.

"As far as I am concerned, I believe my team will be willing to fight." Jayden said.

"But can we leave the city open to the Nighlok?" asked Kevin.

Jason scoffed. "Well rookie, doesn't look like you have much of a choice. This war is bigger than any villain you will ever face." Jason said angrily.

"Alright, I guess we are all in." Kevin admitted carefully, not wanting to anger Jason.

"Could I come along? I'd like to oversee the battle myself." Mentor asked.

"Sure thing. I called our Blue Ranger Billy during lunch, and he said some other Mentors were going to be there." Zack said cheerfully.

Suddenly, Jason's communicator went off. "This is Jason." Jason said into his communicator.

"Jason, this is Billy, all the Power Rangers have been united on Earth, we just need you guys and the Samurai team." Billy said over the communicator.

"We're on our way, if you can teleport us all." Jason said.

Suddenly all the Rangers and Mentor Ji appeared where all the Rangers were. The Samurai team gasped at how many Power Rangers there were.

Mike looked over at Emily, and to his horror, due to the fact he liked her, saw that she was making an admiring face at another Ranger. But out of all the Rangers, Mike couldn't pick out who it was.

Zordon smiled at all of the Rangers gathered. He had hoped this could have happened in better circumstances, nut none the less he was happy it happened. He then remembered the song he had heard, and only a few lyrics popped into his head:

_No one can ever take them down._

_The Power lies on their side._

Zordon knew the song was right, as long as they had the Power on their side, no one would destroy the Power Rangers. If it came to the case however, he always knew what would be needed.

**So all of the Power Rangers have been united. Who is the Ranger that Emily is making googly eyes at? What will Mike do? What is this thing that Zordon may need if the Power Rangers fail?**

**Next on War. Cole and Jason have a talk. And Z and Danny talk. What will happen?**

**Find out next time on War**


	14. Acceptance and Family

War

Chapter 14

Cole was the first person Jason had sought out during the meeting of the Power Rangers. He knew he wasn't going to keep his composure. All he wanted to do was make Cole feel like crap for the fact he didn't destroy General Venjix. Unknown to him, he was being followed by Tommy, who knew Jason was going to flip if he saw Cole, and by Mike, who was trying to find where Emily had gone, determined to find out who she was making a love sick face at.

Jason finally found Cole talking to Wes, the Red Time Force Ranger. "Cole, can I talk to you outside for a moment please?" Jason asked Cole.

Cole looked up and smiled. "Sure thing Jason." he said. The two then proceeded to go outside.

Tommy sighed once he had seen the two Red Rangers go outside. "_Oh man. This isn't going to end well._" he thought to himself. He broke out of his thought when Mike ran into him.

"Whoa, sorry dude." Mike said to Tommy.

"No problem. Hey listen, I need you to help me with something. My friend and another Red Ranger just went outside. You met my friend, Jason, the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. He isn't in the right mind set, and I'm afraid he will hurt the other Red Ranger, Cole. I need you to go with me to help him try and calm down." Tommy said to Mike.

"Sure thing. I'm Mike. Green Samurai Ranger." Mike said extending his hand.

"Tommy Olvier. Original Green Ranger, White Ranger, Red Zeo Ranger, first Red Turbo Ranger, and Black Dino Thunder Ranger." Tommy said, shaking Mike's hand.

"Dude! You're a legend! Awesome to meet you!" Mike exclaimed.

"Yeah, something like that. Now lets get a move on." Tommy said urgently, and the two ran outside after Jason and Cole.

Elsewhere, Z had gone looking for Danny. She knew it was against protocol, but she had to let him know that he had the chance to fight along side his daughter. She eventually found him sitting outside, a sad expression on his face. "Hey Danny." she said sitting next to him.

He looked up and smiled. "hey, you alright? You took a hell of a spill." he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So can I ask why you look so sad?" she asked him, knowing this would be the time.

Jason and Cole wandered out into the yard line a bit, away from the small area the Rangers were located at.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about Jason?" Cole asked innocently.

Jason sighed, and turned around. "You really screwed up on the Moon during our Red Ranger team. Do you know that?" Jason asked Cole calmly.

Cole bowed his head. "I know I did. I was so sure that I destroyed General Venjix. We even searched the Moon afterwards. But we didn't see him." he said sadly.

Jason walked over to him slowly. "Yeah. Well apparently, he brought back Rita and Zedd, who killed Trini, the girl I loved." he said.

Cole looked up startled. "Jason, I'm so sorry!" he said.

"Yeah? Not as sorry as you're about to be. I am going to kick your jungle loving ass!" Jason yelled as he ran at Cole. He punched Cole in the face, sending him to the ground.

Jason was then also punched in the face. Once he hit the ground, he looked up to see Mike standing over him.

"What the hell is your problem? He is a Red Ranger!" Mike yelled. "He tried to carry out a mission. He thought he did right! You're making a mistake!"

"Not as big of a mistake as you made. Never hit a Black Belt if you can't finish the fight." Jason said. He got up and went to kick at Mike, only to be stopped by Tommy.

"Jase, no more bro. What was done was done. Cole couldn't help that General Venjix survived, none of us could. We all are sorry, and sad that Trini had to be the first one of us killed. Fighting Cole isn't going to bring her back. Destroying all these villains will at least make it so her death wasn't in vain." Tommy said calmly to his best friend.

Jason began to form tears in his eyes. He knew Tommy was right. He got up and hugged Tommy. "I miss her so much." he said, breaking down into tears. He then dropped to the ground and cried, while Tommy knelt beside him.

"We all do bro. We all do." Tommy assured him.

Mike then walked over to Cole and helped him up. "You OK dude?" Mike asked him.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I probably deserved that." Cole said miserably.

Jason looked up at Cole. "No you didn't man. I was out of line. I'm sorry." he told Cole.

"Don't worry about it. It's all good." Cole said. He then proceeded back into the house.

Mike stood there for a minute, thinking to himself in shock. He had ultimately punched the original Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger in the face. "_Oh man am I screwed."_ he thought to himself. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Emily walking by. Deciding not to worry about Jason, he tore after Emily to see if she was going to find that Ranger.

"So that's it. My daughter Elizabeth just was born, and before I can spend time with her , I'm called back to action." Danny told Z miserably.

Z listened to this, and tears silently poured down her cheeks. She knew her father had died after she was born, and she knew from the stories her mother told her, he regretted not being with her.

Danny looked up at her. "Hey Z, are you alright?" he asked.

"Danny, there is something you need to know. You're daughter understands that you can't be with her. She knows that you were there when she was born. She also has this picture of you." Z said, wiping tears. She then pulled out a picture of her as a baby, with Danny holding her.

Danny looked at the picture in shock, and then looked at Z. "How did you get this?" he asked.

"Danny, or Daddy, as I should be calling you. I'm your daughter; Elizabeth Angela Delgado." Z finally said, sobbing.

Danny then started crying, hugging Z. "Oh my God. You've grown up to be so beautiful. I'm sorry I never got to see you grow up. I'm so sorry." he said to Z.

"I understand. It's not your fault. The radiation from the morpher you made ultimately killed you. You were just trying to do good" Z replied.

"I never wanted for you to have the life of a Power Ranger I did. I can see it's a family based thing." he joked. The two laughed and wiped away tears. Danny managed to regain his composure. "Elizabeth. I never got to say this to the point where you could listen. But you are the greatest thing that has happened in mine, and your mothers life." he said.

"I love you Daddy." Z said, hugging Danny again.

"I love you to Elizabeth." Danny replied, hugging his daughter.

Jack watched from afar, smiling, glad to know that his best friend finally got her one wish; to meet, and talk to her father.

Mike followed Emily to a clearing where she met up with a boy about her age. He hid behind a tree and poked his head out. Luckily, he could hear their conversation. Mike also noticed that the boy was wearing blue.

"Hey I'm Emily." Emily introduced herself.

"Hi I'm." was all Mike could hear. He had managed to miss the boys name, but was in shock to see that the boys blue jeep like vehicle had begun making noise by itself, and moving back and forth.

"Oh and this is my friend Storm Blaster" the boy said to Emily.

**DUN DUN DUN, well Mike found out who Emily likes. It was a toss up between him, Mack, or Billy. Danny and Z finally got to talk as father and daughter for the first time, and Jason finally got over his revenge on Cole (after punching him).**

**Next time on War**: **Zordon briefs the Rangers on their mission, and one of the first attacks come. Can the Rangers ultimately unite? Will Mike get his ass kicked by Jason? Will Emily and Justin try anything?**

Find out next time on **WAR**


	15. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey fans, I'm sorry I havent been keeping up with the stories

War

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Next Generation

Legend of Zelda: The Modern Day Hero of Time

I have had writer's block on each story, and have had real life things going on.

But on a different note, I became a Beta Reader the other day, and would love to help those of you that want their stories read, or helped on. I will try and have them done on a within a day or two. If you would like to take me up on this, I'd love to read them.

I will update my stories soon. Please know I haven't forgotten them.


	16. First Fight

War

Chapter 15

Once Jason, Tommy, Mike, Emily, and Justin all rejoined the other Rangers, Zordon cleared his throat. "Welcome Rangers. To those of you who don't know me, I am Zordon of Eltar, original Mentor of the Power Rangers. You have all been brought here because of a great evil alliance. I can sense it now that Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Mesogog, Astronema, Thrax, Dai Shi, Flurious, and Moltor are now alive and well, and I fear an attack may begin at any moment. You all must be ready to stand and fight. The fate of the world relies on you all." he told them gravely.

Scott stood up. "Let them bring it. We will defeat them." he said arrogantly.

Andros stood up and glared at him. "My sister is one of those villains. There is no way I will let her be destroyed." he yelled.

"Well we can't let her destroy the world!" Scott yelled back. He was then suddenly grabbed by Ecliptor and thrown against a wall, Ecliptor's sword against Scott's throat.

"You harm the one person in this universe that I care about, I will personally kill you." Ecliptor said calmly.

Scott glared at Ecliptor. 'Get your sword away from me." he growled.

Flynn and Dillon then appeared behind Ecliptor, grabbed him and threw him away from Scott.

"You just made a wrong move." Dillon told Ecliptor.

"Aye, the man has a point. You mess with one Ranger Operator, you mess with them all." Flynn agreed.

"Uh, yeah. What they said." Ziggy said quickly, joining the two.

The three Rangers, and Ecliptor were about to face off against each other, when Summer stepped between them. "Guys, this is stupid. Scott, you should be more considerate about family being on the opposing side. Remember Dillon and Tenaya? Both of these two, the Red Ranger, and this man right here want to make sure Astronema is OK, they are her family, and care about her." Summer said

Ecliptor looked at her. "You called me a man, not a monster. Why?" he asked her.

"A person who cares that much about protecting someone deserves to be known as a man, or woman, not a monster." she replied.

Scott sighed. "She's right. I'm sorry." he said.

They all sat down, and Zordon sighed. "Rangers, we must focus on fighting as a team, not each other." he said.

The rest of Zordon's words were drowned out by a big explosion. The Rangers ran out of the building to see what was going on, and when they did, they gasped. Putties, Tyrannodrones, Chillers, Lava Lizards, Renshi, and Quantrons running around the city.

"Oh man, there's hundreds of them!" Kimberley cried.

"We can handle it!" Mack called out.

"Let's do it guys!" Tommy said.

"It's Morphin Time!" the Mighty Morphin, Alien, and Zeo Rangers yelled.

"Shift into Turbo!" Justin and the Robot Rangers yelled

"Let's Rocket!" cried the Space Rangers.

"Go Galactic." said the Lost Galaxy Rangers

"Lightspeed Rescue!" roared the Lightspeed Rangers

"Time for Time Force." called the Time Force Rangers

"Wild Access!" called the Wild Force Rangers.

"Ninja Storm! Thunder Storm!, Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" called the Ninja Storm team.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" called the Dino Thunder group.

"SPD Emergency!" called the SPD force.

"Magical Force, Mystic Force!" yelled the Mystic Force team.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" called the Overdrive Rangers.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" called the Jungle Fury.

" RPM, Get in Gear!" yelled the Ranger Operators.

"Go Go Samurai!" yelled the Samurai team.

"Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Magna Power!"

"Titanium Power!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

The Rangers then finally suited up, and charged down the foot soldiers. Each group of Rangers taking on different groups of foot soldiers; Mighty Morphin, Alien, and Zeo taking on the Putties, Turbo, Astro, and Lost Galaxy taking on the Quantrons, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, and Wild Force took on the Lava Lizards. RPM, and Overdrive took ok the Chillers, while the rest took on the Renshi.

"Man these guys are intense!" Kevin called out, slicing through another Chiller.

It was then Jason got an idea. "Mighty Morphin Rangers! Use the Power Blaster!" he called out. They Rangers nodded and assembled the Power Blaster.

"Turbo Rangers! Let's use the Turbine Laser!" Justin called to the Robot Turbo Rangers. They also nodded.

"Quadroblaster time!" Carlos called the TJ, Cassie, and Ashley.

"Let's use the Quintuple Slash." Jayden said to the Samurai Rangers. They nodded, and attached their Power Disks. Mike looked at Emily through his helmet sadly. How could she like that Blue Ranger?

His thought's were interrupted by Kevin. "Mike, you with us?" Kevin asked. Mike snapped out of his thoughts, and attached his Power Disk.

"Yeah, sorry." he said.

"Power Blaster fire!" yelled the Mighty Morphin Rangers

"Turbine Laser fire!" yelled the Turbo team.

"Quadroblaster go!" yelled the Space Rangers.

"Spin Sword, Quintuple Slash!" yelled the Samurai Rangers.

The combined powers of their attacks destroyed the foot soldiers. Sighing with relief, the Rangers headed back to the building they were located in, and powered down, trying to unwind from the battle.

"Those guys were tough." Tyzonn commented finally.

"Yeah, it's like the only thing that could harm them were powerful attacks." Bridge also put in.

"Don't worry guys, it was our first fight. We will get them next time, and win this war." Aisha assured the Rangers.

"She's right. The fate of the world is relying on us not to give up." Tommy said.

Mike wasn't paying attention. He was lost in thought. He did however notice Justin walk outside. Deciding to have a little chat with Justin, Mike got up and followed.

Ethan looked around. "We are going to need help with this fight." he said.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed into the building. "Well that's why we are here." said a voice. The Rangers stood up and looked at the visitors.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mike called to Justin.

Justin turned around. "Sure. I'm Justin. "Justin said holding out his hand.

Mike shook it grudgingly. "I'm Mike. And you and me dude, have to have a chat." he said firmly.

**So the Rangers had their first fight. Who are these visitors? How will Mike's chat with Justin go?**

**Next Time on War. The visitors introduce themselves, and Mike and Justin chat. Is Justin the one Emily is crushing on? Will there be more romances between Rangers?**

**Find out next time on War**


	17. Wrong Assumptions

War

Chapter 16

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Justin asked Mike curiously. Mike seemed like he was on the edge of losing it.

Mike carefully planned how he was going to start. "I saw you talking with my team's Yellow Ranger." he started carefully.

Justin thought for a minute. "Emily? The Yellow Samurai Ranger? Yeah we were." he said.

"Out of curiosity, what did you two talk about?" Mike asked, a hint of aggressiveness in his voice.

"Not much. She asked me how long I've been a Ranger for. What it was like for me being the youngest on my team. Asked me about Storm Blaster." Justin reeled off.

"Anything else?" Mike demanded.

"No. What is your problem man? What we talked about is none of your business. Seriously, grow up." Justin told Mike angrily.

"I'm making it my business now!" Mike snapped. He took a defensive position he had learned in Martial Arts class when he was about 14.

Justin sighed. "Just so you know. I don't fight Ranger against Ranger. Now leave me alone." Justin said, turning away. He had not even taken a step when he received a kick to the back. Justin hit the ground, and turned around to see Mike standing about him. "Alright dumbass, I'll make an exception in your case." he said, giving Mike a sweep kick.

"Just who are you guys?" asked Mack, looking at the new stranger. They were a group of 5 people, 3 boys, and two girls, wearing jackets, of red, pink, black, yellow, and blue.

The man in red stepped forward. "My name is Eli, and I am the Red Angelic Force Ranger. This is my best friend Emma, the Pink Ranger, and our friends Shawn the Black Ranger, his sister Hannah the Yellow Ranger, and Drake the Blue Ranger. Together, we make the Power Rangers: Angelic Force." Eli told them.

Zordon stepped forward. "I have heard about you. Three tribes make up the Angelic Force team; the Sky Tribe, the Land Tribe, and the Sea tribe." Zordon said.

"That is right. We heard about the war that is going on, and wanted to help you all out as much as we can." Drake said to the large group.

Tommy stepped forward. "Well we are always happy to accept help. Every bit of power helps." he said holding out his hand for them to shake. Eli shook his hand happily.

Meanwhile outside, Justin and Mike were going all out in a fight. Miek was starting to wear down, whereas Justin was able to go all out.

"I'm not going to let you get away with flirting with the girl I love!" Mike shouted at Justin, giving him a good punch.

Justin stepped back, and glared at Mike. "You think that I was flirting with her? I was getting to know a fellow Ranger." Justin said.

"Yeah, sure you were." Mike said. He grabbed Justin by the shirt and threw him down on the ground.

There were then shouts coming from the building. Mike looked and saw the Samurai team, and the Zeo, and In Space teams running outside at the two fighting Rangers.

Kevin was the first Ranger to get there, and threw Mike up against a tree. "What the hell is your problem? Fighting a fellow Ranger? Are you being completely stupid right now?" Kevin asked him in a fierce tone.

"He deserved it!" Mike cried out.

"Oh really? You mess with my friend, you mess with me!" Carlos yelled. Mike didn't even have time to react when Carlos gave Mike a quick, and powerful uppercut to the face. Mike flew backwards on his rear.

Jayden then stepped between the two. "Alright, that's enough. What happened.?" Jayden asked sternly.

"Apparently your Green Ranger has trust issues. I guess I can't have a conversation with a fellow Ranger from your team." Justin said bitterly.

Emily looked over at Mike and glared at him. "What exactly is he talking about Mike?" she asked in a tone that no one had heard her speak in before.

"He thinks I was flirting with you." Justin told her.

"Is this true Mike?" Emily asked him.

Mike bowed his head. "Yes." he said shamefully.

"YOU THINK HE WAS FLIRTING WITH ME? ARE YOU THAT FREAKIN STUPID? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MICHAEL! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS MAKE A NEW FRIEND, BUT NO, IT HAS TO BE HE WAS FLIRTING WITH ME!" Emily yelled at the top of her lungs.

Most of the Rangers cringed at Emily's screaming, and those in the building came out to see what was going on. The Samurai Rangers were completely shocked to hear Emily speak in such a tone.

"Emily, calm down." Jayden said, trying to calm her.

"Don't tell me to calm down Red boy!" Emily snapped at him, tears running down her face. She then looked at Mike with a look full of disgust. "I hate you Mike. I HATE YOU!" she yelled. She then stormed off away from the Rangers.

Mike sat the dumbfounded. TJ helped up Justin, and most of the Rangers were giving Mike angry looks.

"Alright guys, nothing more to see here. Let's go order some pizza." Adam offered. Soon the Rangers dispersed, leaving only the Samurai Rangers standing around Mike.

"Man, I really messed up." Mike said.

"You're right, you did. If Emily hates you, I completely understand. What were you thinking?" Mia demanded.

"I don't know. I really don't know. I guess I was jealous." Mike admitted.

"We don't have time for jealousy. You did this, you fix it. And don't ever let it happen again." Jayden told him. The Samurai Rangers then left Mike to sit there.

"I'm going to check on Emily." Mia said. She then looked up to see a bunch of other girl Rangers heading over to where Emily had gone off to. "or maybe I'll let the veterans handle this.' she said.

Emily sat next to a rock, wiping away angry tears. "Stupid Mike. I don't even have a crush on Justin. What was he thinking?" she asked herself angrily.

"It's a male Ranger thing. May we talk?" asked a voice. Emily looked up to see Kim, Tanya, Ashley, Dana, Tori, Kira, Madison, Ronny, and Summer standing next to her.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" she asked in a small voice, intimidated by the other female Rangers.

Kim laughed "Nah, we just wanted to talk to you about Ranger love." she assured Emily.

"Um, OK." Emily said, still unsure about what was going to be talked about.

**Yep, way to go Mike. Well now that we know that Emily has a temper, will it be brought out on Mike? Who is Emily crushing on? How does Mike feel about his foolishness?**

**Also, from a past fic, Eli, Emma, Shawn, Hannah, and Drake are from the Fan Fiction Power Rangers: Angelic Force (A story I wrote one chapter on, and never continued it.)**

**Next time on War: The girls talk with Emily, and Mike sulks in his foolishness. Also the villains plan their attack. Will they succeed?**

**Find out next time on War**


	18. Talks

Chapter 17

"Alright Emily. First off you said you weren't crushing on Justin. Who is it you like?" asked Kim.

"U, I'd rather not talk about it." Emily said. She knew he other Rangers wanted to help her, but she felt that was a rather personal question.

Summer laughed. "Trust me Emily, its not like you're the only one who has had this issue before. We're here to help you figure things out. It's not easy being a teenager in love, and being a Power Ranger." she said kindly.

"Yeah, some romances are just a hit and a miss. Others work out." Dana put in.

"So, you all are with Rangers?" Emily asked.

"I'm not." Kim put in

"Marrying Adam." said Tanya.

"Engaged to Andros." Ashley said

"Married to Carter." said Dana.

"Dating Blake." Tori said.

"Dating Trent." Kira said.

"Engaged to Nick." said Madison.

"Engaged to Will." said Ronny.

"Dating Dillon." said Summer.

"So you see, we know what you're going through. You can have faith in us." Tanya finally said.

Emily sighed. The girls were right, she knew that she could trust them. "Alright, I have a crush on a Red Ranger. But not my team's Red Ranger." she said.

"Are you saying?" Tanya asked in shock, quickly looking at Kim. Kim's eyes were like daggers.

"It's not anyone of your boyfriends, or husbands." Emily said quickly. "It's…"

Mike sat by the tree, quietly berating himself. "I am such an idiot. I can't believe I was that insecure about her. She's never going to forgive me." he said angrily to himself. He had a funny feeling that Justin was going to beat his ass. It couldn't be worse than how he felt now.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting down next to him. He looked over and saw it was Jason. "Dude, if you're hear to punch me, or kick my ass for hitting you earlier, go ahead." Mike told Jason glumly.

Jason laughed. "Not at all. You did me a favor. Had you not taken me by surprise and stopped me like that, I would have killed Cole. I wasn't in the right state of mind. All because of the same thing you're going through now." Jason said.

"Because you're an insecure Ranger who beats the crap out of other Rangers because you thought that Ranger was flirting with the Ranger and girl you like?" Mike replied.

"Eh, something like that. It's called love dude." Jason told him.

In the Moon Palace, the villains were sitting around a table, discussing their next attack.

" I say we destroy them all at once!" Zedd yelled.

"I agree with my father! Too long have the Power Rangers been triumphant against us, and I for one have had it!" Thrax shouted in agreement.

"We tried that once, and failed. If you remember Thrax, the Sentinel Knight, and the Black Ranger; Adam Park defeated you." Moltor snapped at Thrax.

"At least with me in charge, the Overdrive Rangers, your enemies, were defeated!" Thrax shouted at Moltor.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed General Venjix. The villains stopped their arguing nad looked at him. "I brought you all back, therefore I am your leader. I agree with Zedd, we should send an all out assault on the Power Rangers. However, we must be cautious. You were all defeated at one point and time, and no doubt you can be again." he told them.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Astronema asked.

"Be patient. I will bring back the strongest monsters of the past, and with armies of the foot soldiers, the Power Rangers will not stand a chance." General Venjix said, laughing evilly.

"So the love of your life was killed by Rita and Zedd, and that's why you went haywire?" Mike asked Jason.

Jason bowed his head. "Yeah, that's why I went after Cole. Love makes you do all kinds of crazy stuff dude, like how you acted with Justin. It's normal, but you can't be foolish like that. After that, she may not want to be with you. Or if you talk to her, she may realize that you are right for her. Just remember to relax about her dude." Jason told him encouragingly.

Mike thought about it. Jason was right, he was going to apologize to Emily, and hoped she would take him back. "I will. Thanks for talking to me about it." Miek said to Jason, holding out his hand.

Jason smiled. "No problem rookie. Thank you for punching me and helping snap me out of my crazy mood." he said, shaking Mike's hand. "Oh and also, Justin is pretty pissed off, so I would apologize to him too."

Mike's jaw dropped. "Dude, this is going to be a long apology."

The girls looked shock at what Emily said. "You're being serious right?" Tanya asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Emily asked, very confused at why the girls were so shocked.

"Well, you're crushing on Jason Scott Lee, the original Red Ranger, leader of our side of the War." Kim said bluntly.

Emily looked at the girls. It was just a simple crush. Why were they so shocked about it?

**So Emily's crush is really Jason (first plan). How will this affect Mike? Will Jason find out?**

**Next time on War- The first massive wave of the villain's plan unfolds. Will the Rangers be able to handle it?**

**Find out next time in War.**


	19. The War Begins

Chapter 18

The War Begins

Zordon felt a huge increase in evil energy on Earth, and knew that the war between good and evil was about to begin. His eyes then began to glow, as did the Morphers of the Rangers. The Rangers looked at their Morphers, and then Zordon.

"Um Zordon, what just happened?" Will asked.

"I have energized your Morphers for one morphing call, as if you were to use your separate morphing calls, I believe you all would be wiped out." Zordon said calmly.

Dr. K. stood up. "That is highly unlikely Zordon, as in all scientific standards, the RPM Ranger Operator morphers are set to "RPM, Get in Gear"." she argued. Zordon gave her a look, and she fell silent at once.

Zordon then turned to the Rangers. "The time has come for the biggest battle between Good and Evil that the universe will ever see. As I speak, large armies of foot soldiers are walking on the beach of Angel Grove, ready to destroy the planet. You all must go now, and fight them all, and the other battles after that. You all are Earth's only hope." he told them gravely.

Jason nodded, and looked at all the Rangers. "Let's get going. We have a war to win." he said. They all nodded, and began to go towards the beach. Zordon watched them leave, as did the other Ranger mentors, but sadly, they did not know what was going to happen in the end of the battle as he did.

Watching all this unfold, was the evil villains, who laughed as they watched the Rangers walk towards their invasion. "Those poor Rangers don't know what they are walking into!" Zedd laughed.

"This should be a good battle." Mesogog added.

"Finally! The end of the Power Rangers is here!" Rita cried happily.

The Rangers finally made it to the beach, and gasped. Zordon had not been kidding when he said there were armies of foot soldiers, there was literally hundred of foot soldiers waiting for them, with their weapons drawn.

"Let's do it guys." Tommy said. Every Ranger pulled out their Morpher.

"**It's Morphin Time!**" every Ranger yelled. They then suited up, and pulled out their own weapons, and the two sides then charged at each other. The Rangers were outnumbered greatly; Zordon had yet to send Tommy's Black Ranger form to battle, and the Robot Rangers had yet to show up.

However, despite the battle in front of them, some Rangers, or Villain turned Ally, had something on their mind; Ecliptor was slashing through Quantrons, and Putties like there was no tomorrow, and all he could think about was one thing: could he fight Astronema if she came down to fight? Andros thought the same thing as he fought alongside Ecliptor.

Z fought off Chillers, and Lava Lizards, and watched Danny fight. She was scared that this would be the way he died, but was proud to be able to fight alongside her father. For Danny, to see his daughter fight as a Power Ranger was one of the proudest moments of his life.

Mike was watching Emily fight, and wanted to tell her how sorry he was for acting like an idiot, but every time he got the chance, another Renshi, or Chiller would get in his way. Emily however, was still mad at Mike for his foolishness, and was using all of her anger on the enemies in front of her.

Finally Jason was using all of his hatred of evil, and the pain of losing Trini on the Putties. He fought like a man possessed. All he needed was for Rita, Zedd, and General Venjix to show up, and he would personally take them down.

Mike finally was back to back with Emily while fighting off the foot soldiers. "Emily! I'm sorry for being such a jerk! I need to talk to you!" Mike said. He then turned around to see Emily running off towards more foot soldiers, and Dillon looking at him.

"You know, I may be new to relationships, but even I know this isn't the best time to fix things." Dillon called to him.

"_Damn, he's right."_ Mike thought angrily.

The Rangers were losing the battle, there was just too many foot soldiers. Even Wes had complained about it, and he fought of a large amount of Cyclobots in his teams final battle.

"We're out numbered!" Vida called out.

"We need help!" Rocky yelled.

There was then an earthquake, and the ground opened up, causing foot soldiers to fall in. The Rangers turned around to see the Black Dino Thunder walking towards them.

"Alright!" Tommy called. They also saw the four Robot Rangers running towards them too, having been repaired from the earlier battle.

Something lese caught their eye too, two blue flashes striking the ground, causing smoke to block their view. Once the smoke cleared, they saw Ninjor, and Auric the Conqueror.

"Ninjor! Auric!" Kat yelled running towards them. Also appearing was the Blue Senturian, and the Phantom Ranger.

"Alright Rangers, it's time for good to triumph over evil." Ninjor stated boldly. They all charged at the foot soldiers again, this time, not caring if they were out numbered. They were all now together, ready to defend, and destroy evil.

Now that they were losing, the villains grew angry. "Curse the Allies of Justice!" General Venjix cried angrily.

"What do we do now?" Moltor asked.

"Simple really; we self destruct the foot soldiers, and go down and fight them ourselves." Astronema replied.

"Excellent plan. The Rangers, or their allies won't know what to do once we go down and battle them together." Thrax laughed. Venjix thought about this, and liked the idea.

"Foot soldiers! Self destruct, and try and wipe out some of those Rangers!" he called down to them.

The foot soldiers nodded their approval, and began to glow. The Rangers watched them, confused.

"What are they doing?" Theo asked.

Ecliptor gasped. "They are self destructing! We need to move!" he shouted. They all turned and began to run, but only managed to get so far before the foot soldiers exploded. The Rangers jumped, and managed to get our of the way in time, or so they thought.

Looking back, they saw three Rangers on the ground sprawled out; a Black Ranger, a Blue Ranger, and a Yellow Ranger.

"Oh my…." Lily started.

Zordon's voice then rang through their helmets. _"I am sorry Rangers, but Carlos the Black Space Ranger, Dax the Blue Operation Overdrive Ranger, and Chip the Yellow Mystic Force Ranger are no longer with us."_ he told them sadly.

The Rangers had no time to mourn, as bright lights appeared before them, and the villains appeared in front of them. "Hmm, only three Rangers? I thought they took out more Rangers." Mesogog said sadly.

"You shut your face you dino creep!" Rose called to Mesogog.

"I'd be careful girl. We are soon to be rulers of the world, once you all are destroyed." Flurious stated boldly.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Ecliptor said. Their hearts full of hatred, the Rangers and allies ran towards the villains, ready to fight, and ready to win.

**Hello all. Sorry it's been awhile, but I've been busy, and MMPR:NG has actually been fun writing. So the casualties in this war is now up to 4 Rangers down, and Mike has yet to apologize to Emily. Will it ever happen?**

**Next time on War: The main fights begin as the Rangers take on the villains. Will there be a change of heart?**

**Find out next time on War.**


	20. A Warrior's End

Chapter 19:

A Warrior's End

Every Ranger knew a final battle wasn't easy. Hell, it was extremely difficult. But a final all out battle with some of the universe's strongest villains was probably the hardest thing of all.

The Rangers tried hard, but to no avail. The Villains were just to strong for them. Zedd, and Thrax sliced away at the Rangers using their Z-Staffs, Rita used her magic against them. Mesogog used dino powers, while Flurious and Moltor struck them with their weapons. Finally Astronema was using energy beams from her staff. Fortunately for the Rangers, Dai Shi had not been able to be revived.

Both Andros and Ecliptor went for Astronema, not willing to hurt her, but to try and help her regain her memories.

"Karone, you've got to snap out of it!" Andros cried.

"He is right Princess, you must remember who you are!" Ecliptor added.

Astronema swung her staff at them both. "I know who I am! I am Astronema, Princess of all Evil!" she cried. Determined not to lose her, they both kept trying.

Elsewhere, the other Rangers were losing horribly. The Robot Rangers had already been hit to the point they de-morphed, and parts scattered all over the place, leaving Justin as the only Turbo Ranger.

The Mystic Force Rangers fought as hard as they could, but Vida was doing the most damage. The loss of her best friend had put her I nsuch a rage that her Wing Magic was doing more damage than anything.

The Astro Rangers fought to avenge Carlos's death. Sadly however, they couldn't use the Quadroblaster.

The Overdrive Rangers also were avenging Dax. Mack grew frustrated. "I wish I could still use my Battleizer!" he yelled.

"Thunder Cannon!" Hunter and Blake called, forming the Thunder Cannon. They got ready to fire on Thrax. Thrax turned and noticed it, and fired his Z-Staff. The energy struck the Thunder Rangers, sending the Thunder Cannon into the air. Thrax caught it and pointed it at the two.

"Goodbye Thunder Rangers!" he cried evilly. Thrax then fired the Thunder Cannon. Blake managed to dodge the blast, but Hunter caught the full attack. Hunter went down in an explosion, not moving.

"Hunter!" Blake cried. He ran towards Hunter's body just as Zordon's voice sadly rang out.

"_Hunter, the Crimson Thunder Ranger is gone."_ his voice said. Blake knelt at Hunter's side, crying.

Thrax laughed. "He was a worthless Ranger anyways." he cackled.

Blake looked up, and glared at Thrax through his helmet. "You will pay for this!" he cried. He noticed the Thunder Cannon laying next to him once Thrax had tossed it aside. He grabbed his Navy Antlerand attached it to his Thunder Staff. "Thrax, I'm going to destroy you myself!" Blake yelled to Thrax.

"Bring it on Blue boy!" Thrax laughed.

Blake charged towards Thrax, and the two began battling. Blake managed to knock Thrax's Z-Staff out of his hands, and then powered up his Thunder Staff to full power. Finally, with one attempt, Blake struck Thrax. Thrax staggered back, and then Blake used another strike to send Thrax down in an explosion, ending Thrax once and for all.

Once Zedd looked up and saw that his son was no more, he turned to the direction of Blake. "You will live to regret the day you did that Navy Ranger!" he cried hatefully. He started to charge towards Blake, but Jason and Tommy kicked him back.

"Oh no you don't!" Jason yelled.

Andros and Ecliptor still tried to reason with Karone, but still to no avail.

"Princess! You MUST listen to us!" Ecliptor cried.

"Never!" You are all liars!" she yelled. She tried to strike Ecliptor, but Andros managed to block it.

"I'm sorry I have to do this Karone." Andros said sadly. He then struck Karone, ensuring she was only dazed. She staggered, and shook her head, and then looked around.

"Andros? What am I doing?" she asked.

"Karone!" Andros cried happily.

"Princess, are you alright?" Ecliptor asked.

"Yeah. Ecliptor? What are you doing here?" Karone asked.

"Long story, but I am here to fight alongside you once again." he told her.

Rita looked over at this happy reunion, and gagged. "Sorry Astronema, but it's time for you to die!" Rita said. She powered up her staff, and sent an energy blast at the three.

The blast only caught one of the three however; Ecliptor stepped in front of Andros and Karone, and took the full force of Rita's attack. He flew into the air, and hit the ground hard, energy cracking his body.

"Ecliptor!" both Karone and Andros yelled, running over to him. They both knelt down beside him. Karone grabbed his hand.

"Ecliptor, you can't leave me. I need you still." Karone told him. Ecliptor patted her hand.

"You don't need me anymore. I have watched you. You are a great warrior. I have seen you as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. You have a family now with your brother. I am so very proud of you." he told her gently.

But you're also part of my family." she said, tears now coursing down her face.

"I have raised you since you were a child. You are the daughter this cyborg couldn't have." he said to her. He then looked at Andros. "I am sorry for all the grief that has been caused with you sister being evil. I am also sorry for our battles. You're a good man Red Ranger, I mean Andros. Please take care of her for me. This is my last request."

"I promise I will take good care of her Ecliptor." Andros said, now crying as well.

Ecliptor then turned back towards Karone. "I love you, my daughter."

Karone wiped away a tear from her face. "I love you too father." she said. She then bent down and kissed Ecliptor's forehead. Finally, there was no more movement from the great warrior Ecliptor, and he was now gone.

Karone stood up, full of anguish, and faced the direction of the battle. "They are going down!" she said boldly.

Andros then stood up and handed her a Turbo Morpher. "I picked this up from the Pink Robot Turbo Ranger. Figured you may want it." he said.

Karone nodded, and attached it to her wrist, and then flipped open the key. Inserting the key, and twisting it, she morphed into the Pink Turbo Ranger.

"Let's do it." she said. The two then rushed off to battle.

**Wow, that was an emotional chapter. I had always planned for Ecliptor to go this way ever since I started the story.**

**Ok, so I know I have been out of it for awhile, but as my profile says, during the holiday season, I was busy with the shopping, and working, and what not, but I'm back now. I swear I will get back to the other stories soon, just please bear with me lol.**

**So Hunter, and Ecliptor both were lost in battle, and Karone managed to snap out of her brainwashing, and became the Pink Turbo Ranger. Will her addition make up for the lack of Rangers?**

**Next Time on War: General Venjix finally appears and steals the villains powers, making him invincible. Will more Rangers die? Is this the end of the Power Rangers?**

**Find out next time on War.**


	21. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter 20

The Ultimate Sacrifice

The Rangers kept battling the villians, but it was proving futile; they were getting beat. After watching his son be destroyed, Lord Zedd was doing his best to destroy Blake, and every Ranger that got in his way, he struck down.

"I will destroy you Navy Ranger, if it is the last thing I ever do!" Zedd shrieked.

"Bring it on Zedd!" Blake cried, running at Zedd.

Zordon watched with pain as he watched the Rangers fight. They had lost five Rangers already, including Trini, and it hurt to know more would be lost.

"I know what I must do." Zordon said to himself, pulling an object out of his pocket.

A bolt of lightning struck the battlefield. Everyone looked up to see General Venjix standing there.

"Master Venjix, what are you doing here?" Mesogog asked.

"I'm finishing this myself. You all are relieved of your duty." Venjix said. He pulled out a device and pressed a button. The villians all glowed, and then their energy shot from their bodies, and entered the device, powering up Venjix. The bodies of the other villains turned to dust. "Now that's more like it." he said. Pulling out Zedd's Z Staff, he charged at the Rangers.

Zordon's jaw dropped as he saw this. Not only did Venjix now have all of the other villians powers, but he was no unbeatable.

"No this can't be." Zordon said out loud. And without another word, he left the base, and headed towards the battlefield.

The Rangers weren't doing so hot against Venjix. He fought like a madman, and the Rangers were scared of who would be lost next.

"Scared Rangers?" Venjix asked.

Mike Corbett looked up. 'Not on your life." he said. He grabbed his Magna Saber, and tried to strike Venjix. However, Venjix grabbed the Manga Saber out of Mike's hand, and impaled him with it.

"MIKE!" Leo cried as he watched his brother fall to the ground. he had lost his brother once, and now had lost him again.

Venjix laughed. "What a pathetic excuse for a warrior." he said.

Ziggy looked up in anger. "Shut your mouth you robot freak!" he yelled. He charged at Venjix, only to also be implaled, this time by the Z-Staff.

"ZIGGY! NO!" Dillon roared.

Venjix was too wrapped up in laughing to notice Jack running up behind him with his Deltamax Striker. "DeltaMax Striker, fire!" he yelled. Venjix turned around to absorb the blasts, and fired them back at Jack. Jack fell to the ground, motionless.

"JACK!" Z cried.

Jason then had had enough. He pulled up his Power Sword, and charged at Venjix, not with justice, not wanting to defend the world, but with his heart full of hatred, and wanting to avenge every Rangers death.

Venjix countered his attack, and the two fericiously dueled, Jason using all of his anger on Venjix. The two not noticing Emily sneaking up behind Venjix.

"Seismic Swing!" Emily cried, using her favorite attack. The attack hit Venjix in the back. He knocked Jason to the ground, and turned on her.

"Die girl!" he yelled, shooting a powerful blast at her. Emily, readied herself, ready to know she was going to die. Suddenly she was pushed out of the way, someone else taking the hit for her. Looking at where the figure had landed, Emily gasped; it had been Mike.

"Mike!" she yelled, running over to him

Jason got up and continued his duel with Venjix. The battle now tougher. Jason began to get the upper hand. After a strike, Venjix fell to his knees.

"Damn you red Ranger!" Venjix yelled.

Jason powered up his Power Sword, and went to strike Venjix, but Venjix fired a blast at Jason. The Power Sword flew out of Jason's hands and Venjix grabbed it, striking Jason.

'You Power Rangers are no match for me. Ten of you have already been killed. How many more need to fall?" Venjix asked.

"No more, for only I shall fight you." a voice said. Everyone looked up to see Zordon standing there.

"What are you going to do old man?" Venjix asked with a sneer.

Zordon pulled out the object he had held earlier, and pressed a button on it. 'It's Ulitmate Morphin Time." he said. He then transformed into a Red Ranger suit.

Venjix gasped. 'What are you?" he asked.

"I am the Red Ultimate Power Ranger." Zordon said in a deadly calm voice.

**So Zordon is now a Power Ranger, Ten Rangers are gone total, and an ultimate duel is about to take place.**

**Just to answer one question; Zordon basically morphed into AkaRed from Super Sentai. This is one idea that I had been thinking about for awhile, and I'm glad I went with this route.**

**There will be 3 more chapters of War after this one, and one of the chapters will be a very short one, but I think you all will like it.**

**Also, has anyone been keeping up with the Megaforce news? I know i have been, and I can't wait to watch the season premire. 2013 is too far away.**

**Next time on War: The battle between Good and Evil reaches its climax as Zordon and General Venjix have a shodown of mthe ages. Who will walk out victorious?**


	22. A Victory Earned

War

A Victory Earned

Zordon and General Venjix circled each other while the Rangers watched in awe. The Red Ultimate Ranger? Surely the wizard had always had a trick up his sleeve, or tube, but becoming a Power Ranger?

"Ultimate Ranger? Tell me Old man, what is so ultimate about you?" General Venjix asked Zordon.

"I can use every weapon the Power Rangers have used, and transform into every Red Ranger." Zordon replied.

'Well, let's see if you can prevail where your Rangers have failed." Venjix said. He then rushed at Zordon.

"Power Sword! Magi Staff, Sword Mode!" Zordon cried. Both swords appeared in his hands, and he charged back at Venjix. The battle was on. Zordon struck Venjix several times, sending the villain to the ground.

"You are more powerful than I anticipated." Vejix said.

"I am more powerful than you could have ever dreamed." Zordon told him. 'Shall we resume our battle? Or are you just going to sit there?"

Venjix got up, and again charged at Zordon, trying to impale him with the Z Staff, but Zordon dodged the attack.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" Zordon yelled. He turned into the Red Overdrive Ranger, and summoned the Drive Lance. He then struck Venjix, sending him flying. Venjix again then got up and charged at Zordon.

"Time For Time Force!" Zordon called, turning into the Red Time Force Ranger. He pulled out his Chrono Sabers. "Time Strike!" he yelled, slashing General Venjix.

The Rangers were still in awe. "Wow Zordon is good." Ronny admited.

"I wonder if he could have been able to do this if he hadn't been trapped in his tube?" Kimberley asked.

"More than like not. Some of these Red Ranger forms, such as the Red Zeo Ranger, or Red Turbo Ranger hadn't been created yet, and other powers like the Red Wild Force Ranger powers were dormant. The rest had not been discovered. Basically he would have been using the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger powers." Billy informed them.

"Well I think he could have done a lot better than most of us could." Rocky replied.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" Zordon called. He transformed in the Red RPM Ranger, inserted his Engine Cell into this Nitro Blaster, and fired and General Venjix. Venjix stumbled back a bit, and looked up.

"Is that the best you've got?" he asked.

"Go Galactic!" Zordon once again yelled, turing into the Red Galaxy Ranger. "Quasar Launcher!" he yelled. Once the Quasar Launcher was in his hand, he fired that at Venjix. The blast knocked him to the ground. But Zordon wasn't done yet.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" he called, turning into the Red Lightspeed Ranger. He called for a V-Lancer, and put it into blaster mode, and again shot at Venjix. There was a powerful explosion, and Venjix fell to his knees.

"Zordon of Eltar, how much longer are you going to keep this going? You preached do not use your Powers for personal gain to your pathetic Rangers, yet you are using them for revenge. Contradicting yourself old man?" Venjix asked Zordon.

Zordon stopped and thought for a moment. Venjix was right. He had gotten too emotional about the Rangers being in battle, and killed, he had wanted revenge.

He dropped the V-Lancer, and powered down to his normal Ranger suit. "For once you are right Venjix. I have been using my Powers for personal gain. I did, and still do want revenge on you for harming those I consider my children, but I will not battle you anymore. I have violated one of my sacred rules. I'm sorry Rangers." Zordon said.

"Zordon! We forgive you! Now if you don't mind finishing him off, it would be greatly appreciated!" Zack called to Zordon.

Zordon turned around and faced Venjix. "I will destory you. It's Morphin Time!" he yelled. he transformed into the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, and summoned the Power Sword.

"This is for every Power Ranger, and ally you have killed!" Zordon cried. He powered up the Power Sword, and charged at Venjix, and with a powerful strike, slashed through him, destroying the villain, once and for all.

**Alright everyone, I hope this chapter had enough action in it. This is by far my favorite chapter in the story. Now that's its completed, I can tell you all the ideas I had had for this chapter.:**

**-The MMPR:NG showing up, hinting at some of the future chapters (Kind of like Clash of the Red Rangers did for Super Samurai)**

**-A Bunch of different Ranger groups showing up (MMPR:NG, and the Samurai story I started on, before stopping it.)**

**- Zordon, and some of the mentors becoming the Gorangers**

**-The Super Sentai arriving**

**-Pre-ZyuRanger teams arriving (I had no patenice to come up with names, so the idea got immediately tossed.)**

**Which would you all have prefered?**

**Next time on War- The Rangers get their final goodbyes to their friends, and more tha n just their friends.**


	23. Saying Goodbye

War

Saying Goodbye

It was a bitter sweet rest of the day for the Rangers; they had to say goodbye to their fallen friends. They had brought them back to the now abadonded church where Adam and Tanya were to have their wedding, each team soaking in their losses. Zordon gazed upon them with great sadness.

"Rangers, I have enough power to revive one Ranger fully, but the others will be for a short time, about ten minutes each." he said sadly. The teams looked up, eagerly wanting their lost Ranger back.

But Jayden looked up, crying as he knelt down by Mike. "Please let it be Mike. We still have yet to finish our battle with the Nighlok, and need a Green Ranger." he sobbed. Zordon nodded, as did the others. Using his energy, each struck the fallen, and before anyone knew it, they had struggled with awakening, but were still on deathbeds, minus Mike, who awoke, and immediately hugged Emily.

'Emily, I love you. That's why I was jealous, I'm so sorry." Mike said.

"It's fine Mike. I had already figured that. But you do have to apologize to Justin." she said.

The RPM Rangers, Dr. K, and Tenaya huddled over Ziggy. Dr. K was sobbing uncontroably, Ziggy being the only person she ever loved.

"Don't be sad guys, we had some fun times right?" Ziggy asked weakly.

Scott was the first to answer. "Yeah, we had some fun times. I really was hard on you starting out Ziggy, and I'm very, truely sorry. You became a great Ranger, and a good friend." he choked.

"Ziggy, we're going to." Gem started.

"...miss you." Gemma finished.

All of them turned to Dillon, and Dr. K. Dillon wnet first, and for the first time ever, broke down in tears, and hugged Ziggy.

"You were my best friend. You were like my brother. I'm going to miss you Ziggy." Dillon sobbed.

"Dillon, I'm going to miss you too." Ziggy said.

Finally, Dr K kissed him. "You are my one true love Ziggy. I'm sorry we couldn't be together longer. I would have like to have learned Shadow Puppetry. " she said.

"Ah it's easy Doc. You just have to make the right hand gestures." he said weakly, before his eyes closed.

The Operation Overdrive team sat around Dax, who kept making jokes about a person who died in the movies he had been in. "I heard its not so bad either. Quicker than falling asleep." he had said.

"Dax, you were the greatest. It was an honor being your teammate, and friend." Tyzonn told him.

"Yeah, we couldn't have had a better Blue Ranger." Mack also said. Dax smiled as his eyes closed.

Vida kept hugging Chip throughout the whole time, sobbing. "Chip you were my best friend. Ever since that day I saved you, and then when you saved me from Necroli." she said.

"Vida, there's something I've wanted to tell you." Chip said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I love you. Always have, always will." he said simply. Before she could respond, he closed his eyes. Vida hugged, and sobbed even hard on Chip, while Maddie tried to console her.

The SPD team gathered around Jack, who was smiling, and laughing. "Sky I have to be honest, I never thought you would get that Red Ranger thing over with." he joked. Sky laughed.

Z wiped away a tear. "Jack, you've been with me for years. Without you, I would have never joined SPD, had a friend, or have gotten the nerve to meet my father." she said, her voice breaking.

"Z, don't cry. I have no regrets. I did everything the way I wanted to, and am now dying the way I want to, around my friends." Jack said.

Commander Cruger put his hand on Jack's shoulder "You will get the best burial we can get you. Thank you for everything you have done for us, Officer Landors." he said. Jack smiled, as his eyes closed.

Blake held his brother's hand. "Hunter, I can't lose you." he said.

"Don't get weak on me now Blake. I saw you fight Thrax, you fought like a man. You ride your bike like a man, better than I ever would have. I'm proud of you Blake. You were the better out of both of us. Take care bro." Hunter said, as his eyes closed.

Leo cried while his brother laid on the ground. "Mike, I lost you once, I can't lose you again." Leo said, overcome with tears.

"You carried on for me when I fell and became Red Ranger. I couldn't have done better. Now look at you, you have a beautiful wife, great friends, and Mom and Dad. I couldn't be more proud of anyone in this family, than I am of you." Mike told him. He then looked over and saw the spirit of the Magna Defender

"You did a better job than I have Mike Corbrett. I'm extremely proud of you. Thank you for honoring the Magna Defender legacy." he told him. Mike nodded an closed his eyes.

The Astro Rangers and Justin, and Karone sat around Carlos. The girls were crying, and Justin was sobbing.

"I have no regrets guys. I was proud to be friends with you all. Especially you Justin. I watched you grow from a kid to a man." Carlos said. "I've got to go into Space! I've had the experience of being a Power Ranger! Nothing beats this."

"Good-bye Carlos, it's been an honor." Justin said. As Carlos closed his eyes, Justin left the church. Mike noticing this, followed him out to the forest area.

"Hey Justin, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mike asked.

'What?" Justin asked angrily.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm in love with Emily, and got jealous. I acted like a total jerk." Mike said.

"Yeah you did, but it's whatever I guess." Justin said

"So we cool?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we are." Justin said, smiling. The two shook hands, and walked back to the church.

The original Rangers, and Zeo Rangers were gathered around Jason. Nearly everyone was crying. Tommy tried to stay calm for their sakes, but the loss of his best friend was too much.

"Jase, why did you have to let your guard down?" Tommy asked tearfully.

" Not sure. I guess it was a foolish idea." Jason admitted. He then got a happy look on his face. "Guys, I see Trini. She says hi. I love..." was all he could get out before the original Red Ranger passed on.

Zordon watched as the Rangers sobbed, held each other, and mourned their loved ones. He knew that evil would be back, and he had to do something. "Rangers, I need your powers. I know this is unexpected, but there is something I need to do with them." he said.

"But what about us Samurai Rangers? Like Jayden said, we still have to defeat the Nighlok." Mia asked.

"Once your battle is done, I will need your powers." Zordon said. The Rangers didn't feel much like debating, and agreed, and Zordon took their Powers. He also morphed, and took one last look at the Power Rangers.

"You all have done the universe well. I am honored to have known you all, and will keep you all in a special place in my heart. As of now, you no longer will carry the burden of carrying the Power." he said. He then made his exit, knowing what he must do with the Ranger powers.

**This was a sad and emotional chapter. This had been in my mind since day one, and I'm glad its now over with. There is one more chapter, an Epilouge. I hope you all enjoy it. There may be some excitement at the end of it. Again, I hope you all ahve enjoyed War.**


	24. Epilouge

**EPILOUGE**

It had been a few years after the War had been over, and much had changed on Earth. Kimberley and Tommy had made up, and were on good terms. Leo and Maya had children now, and the oldest was named Mike, named after Leo's brother. The Samurai Rangers had won their battle, and as he said he would, Zordon took their Powers.

It was now a sunny day in Stone Canyon, CA as two teens sat down to lunch. "Hey James, can you pass the mustard?" Seth asked his best friend. Seth had short brown hair, green eyes, and had a muscular build. He also wore a red shirt.

"Sure thing Seth." James answered. James was an inch shorter than Seth, had black ahir, and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt.

"Hello boys." said their friend Megan, who was joined by her best friend Heather. Megan wore a yellow shirt, and several pieces of jewelery, was about 5'4, and had black hair, and brown eyes. Heather has 5'2, had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink shirt.

Finally they were joined by another boy, Travis, how was 5'5, had brown hair, and black eyes, and wore a green shirt. He was picked on by others growing up, and the four had stuck up for him, becoming his best friends.

The five began to eat, and there was a loud explosion, as ships came out of the sky. The five teenagers began to run, until a red figure stepped into their way.

"You five, there is no need to run." The figure told them.

"What are you crazy? There are ships firing at us!" Megan cried.

"They are the Zanyark forces, they seek to invade Earth. You five must stop them." the figure told them

"And how do you expect us to stop them?" Seth asked.

"With these." the figure said. A box appeared in his hands, and there were five cellphone like devices in it, with five multi-colored keys. The five took the devices, and the keys that were the same color as their shirts.

"What are these?" Heather asked.

"Those are your Guardian morphers. Insert the keys into them, and yell out "Guardian Transform", and you will become a powerful fighting force. You will also use Powers from past generations to fight these foes."

"Generations of what?" Megan again asked.

"Generations of Power Rangers. As of now, you will be known as the Power Rangers; Pirate Guardians."

**COMING SOON: POWER RANGERS PIRATE GUARDIANS**


End file.
